


Reboot and Relocate

by Tahlruil



Series: Rebirth [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Fluff, Hand Wavey Action Scenes, How Do I Tag, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Issues all around, M/M, Multiverse, Multiverse Shananigans, Not Canon Compliant After Civil War, Not MCU Cap Friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Steve Rogers, Some Plot, Steve Rogers Feels, Tags May Change, Team Tony Stark, The Avengers Have Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahlruil/pseuds/Tahlruil
Summary: Tiny Adorable Steve is back in his life, and Tony has never needed someone more. Betrayed and heart broken after the 'Civil War' that tore the Avengers apart, he isn't quite sure how to move forward when it comes to saving the world. He doesn't know how to forgive Rogers or how to fight the alien threat to Earth if he doesn't.Steve mostly wants to kick Rogers' ass and then bundle Tony away where he'll be safe forever. Their kids can come too, and they could behappy... but his lover could never leave when his world is in danger. He couldn't do it either - they're both heroes, after all.Defeating Thanos may be a top priority, but they have very different ideas on how to do it. The only thing they agree on is that they're not going to be separated by anything ever again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arboreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arboreal/gifts).



> I have been sitting on this for fucking _months_ because I wasn't sure about how I wanted this story to go. But I finally have it and I'm ready to finish this trilogy off!!
> 
> I am also making a firm promise to update this every Sunday, and also on Wednesday if I manage to finish a chapter early. No more sitting idle for months!
> 
> Thanks again to Arboreal for being so fantastically patient. <3
> 
> Comments feed my soul.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

Tony had dreamed of his Tiny Adorable Steve coming back to him so many times that when he began to wake up he was sure this time wasn't any different. Sure it had felt real, but it always did. He always had trouble in the moments between being fully asleep and fully awake, because it always felt like his _amoretto_ was still holding him. Some days he would swear that he could feel his lover's head tucked under his chin, could smell the peppermint of the shampoo Steve had preferred. Tiny Adorable Steve's ghost haunted him almost constantly, so he didn't think anyone could blame him for being more than half sure that when he opened his eyes, Steve would be gone.

"I wish you were real," he whispered into his pillow… or what he was pretty sure was his pillow. It was warmer than usual, maybe a little firmer, but there was no way… there was just no way. He was a fuck-up, with a laundry list of evidence to prove it - no one would ever come back for him. That Rhodey and Pepper were still around was a miracle, Vision was too young to know to avoid him like the plague, and he paid Happy to care about him. Everyone else left and they were right to do it. Tiny Adorable Steve had gone off to do great things. There was no way he was going to come back for one Tony fucking Stark. "I wish you were really here."

"Oh Tony," Steve's ghost whispered against his temple. "What have they done ta ya, sweetheart?" Fingers began to stroke through his hair, and it was great and horrifying how real his hallucinations had become. More frightening was the way he leaned into the touch even if he knew it couldn't be real. The high whine he could hear was actually coming from his throat, and fuck that would be embarrassing if anyone was there to hear it. "Shhh. I got ya now. It's gonna be okay Tony, and I ain't gonna leave ever again."

"That'd be nice. We could get married."

"I'd marry ya in a heartbeat, but not until after ya can get outta this bed and off-a these machines." A careful, calloused hand trailed down one cheek, then his neck and then made its careful way to his chest. Tony would have flinched back from anyone else - even Rhodey and Pepper had to deal with how gun shy he was now - but Tiny Adorable Steve would never hurt him. "I can't believe he did this ta ya," he whispered, anger throbbing in his voice despite his gentle touch. "Might have ta kill him after all."

"You can't kill Captain America, Steve."

"Could so."

"Maybe, but you shouldn't. You're Captain America too, or at least I hope you got to be in your world. You would be a great Cap."

"Tried ta be. For your sake, mostly. I left ya - had ta try'n make it worth it. Don't think it really was."

"I'd say it's nice of you to say that, but you're a hallucination so I guess it's nice of me to say that."

"Tony…" the first hint of frustration crept into Tiny Adorable Steve's voice, and fuck but he missed that. "What can I do ta help ya believe I'm real?"

"You're not."

"Say I was."

"I don't know. Fri would probably know if you're real or not, but I don't... I'm not ready for you to go yet. Besides, maybe I've slipped so far that I'd imagine her seeing you too. I'm not allowed to be that kind of delusional, _amoretto_. I can't help Pep with the company if my brain is playing that kind of trick on me."

"Tony. Sweetheart." Steve sounded just a little upset, and it was music to his ears. He was also still there, which never happened when Tony was so awake. Tiny Adorable Steve's ghost never stayed long enough to argue with him. "I got a version of ya ta work with a Trickster God in order ta bend the fabric of space and time ta get me here. It'd be real nice if ya'd open your eyes and maybe gimme a kiss good morning. Quite a few people went ta an awful lot of trouble so we could kiss again."

It was enough to make him laugh, though it didn't last long. Laughing hurt, and it quickly trailed off into a wheezing groan.

"Shhh… sorry, sweetheart. Forgot you're still hurtin' for a minute. Our little Starry Skies is makin' some food for us. Should be back in here soon, I think."

"STAR? My brain's never concocted her before. I think it might be time to worry. Soon as you vanish I'll have to call Pep. Or, well, Vision'll probably be here soon. He usually visits early in the day before he goes to help Rhodey with whatever the fuck is going on with what's left of the Avengers."

"Your brain didn't concoct anythin', ya idiot. Why won't ya--"

"Shhh, Adorable Feisty Steve. Let me bask in my madness." Fuck, even if everything still hurt, even if every breath reminded him of the way his ribs had caved in under Rogers' assault, even if he wasn't sure he could pick himself up after this latest fall… this was the best he'd felt in a long time. The fantasy of his Steve coming back for him, the almost-real feel of his lover-- "Where'd you get all the muscles?" he asked when he registered the unexpected change. Eyes still firmly shut, he let his fingers explore and was both pleased and disappointed with the results he got. Sure it was nice to think of Steve being healthy and with enough muscle to be Captain America… but this also meant that maybe he was forgetting the way Steve actually felt and looked.

"From a mad scientist. Never got much bigger'n I already was, but I got some muscles outta the deal. Hey, if I called Pepper and got her ta stop by'n confirm she sees me… would that help?"

The frustration had drained from Steve's voice, leaving him sounding tired and sad. Tony never imagined him sad. Maybe - just maybe - it was safe to believe and open his eyes. Maybe this time his heart wouldn't break all over again.

"If you're not really here, I reserve the right to get very, very drunk later. Concerningly drunk."

"Okay Tony."

"Please be here."

"I am. I swear on ma and da's graves, sweetheart. So please open your eyes'n let me kiss ya good morning. Haven't done that in way too long."

Tony had thought he was done being brave. He hadn't thought he had it in him to make any more leaps of faith, would have sworn he would never put his heart in anyone else's hands for the rest of his life. He'd been ready to commit to the life of a hermit, with only infrequent visits with Rhodey, Pep and Vision. The message the universe was clearly trying to send had finally been received loud and clear - he was supposed to be alone.

For his Tiny Adorable Steve, he guessed he could put himself out there one last time. And if this was real? If his _amoretto_ had really come back to him? Well. The universe could suck it, because he was going to grab on tight and never, ever let go. Being alone was not an option if Steve hadn't made the smart choice to stay the hell away.

The machines he was hooked up to didn't appreciate the way his heart was pounding, and they'd given a few warning beeps already. Thankfully they weren't set up to alert Rhodey or Pep first for small jumps anymore. Fri got the initial reports of any small periods of hinky readings and if Steve was really back then she would know exactly why it was happening. She wouldn't get worried unless it lasted for more than a few minutes. If Steve was... if he was really there, Fri was definitely going to get worried. They might have a doctor walk in on their morning kiss, but that would be fine because it meant Steve was there.

Opening his eyes was probably the scariest thing he’d done in a long, long time. If Steve… if Steve wasn’t really there he was going to fall apart. Getting drunk would only be the beginning and it would probably be the start of the downward spiral that finally did him in. But it felt so damn real, and their interaction had lasted so much longer than usual. Tony felt awake and Steve was still there, so maybe… maybe it was really him. Maybe it was safe.

So he took one last deep, steadying breath and slowly raised his eyelids.

His Tiny Adorable Steve was still there, worried but beautiful blue eyes locked on his own. The sob that was stuck in his throat hurt but it was a pain he would happily bear. Steve was there, Steve was real, and he had promised not to leave him behind again. Maybe everything in his life had gone to shit in the past few months, but suddenly it didn’t seem all that bad. His life no longer felt irredeemably fucked. He had Steve and that… that was enough to make it all seem bearable again.

“Hey there beautiful.” He scoffed at the endearment even if the naked affection in Steve’s voice lifted his entire spirit. There were all kinds of wires hooked up to him, he hadn’t had his new version of a ‘bath’ in almost two days and he knew there were still some cuts and bruises littering his face. He was just about the farthest from ‘beautiful’ he could get.

“You’re here.”

“Told ya I was.”

“Steve… you’re _here_.”

“Yeah.” Warm, dry lips pressed against his temple and made his eyes slip closed again. Even if it messed up some of the wires and made his chest ache a little he still tried to bury himself in Steve’s arms, face tucked against the man’s neck. “’M here. Not leavin’ ya ever again either.”

“What if—“

“No. I can… Shellhead – my world’s Tony Stark – worked with that Loki ta find a way I could go back and visit.” Panic, dark and shameful and so heavy it could crush him with ease briefly choked him. His _amoretto_ was quick to give him a little squeeze and make a shushing sound. “I’ll never go back there without ya Tony. They all… everyone wants ta meet ya. I’ve been talkin’ ya up for so long most of them feel like they already know ya. So if I go ta visit then you’re comin’ with me.”

Emotion lodged in his throat, a confusing mix of relief, shame and love that would be almost impossible to untangle. He believed the man – Tiny Adorable Steve had never lied to him. He didn’t lie and he did everything he could to keep every promise he made. So his lover was there to stay and he wouldn’t leave Tony behind like so much broken baggage. He wasn’t like—

“You can’t kill Rogers,” was what finally made it out of his mouth. “I know something is coming, something big, and Earth will nee-"

“First of all, ya don’t need him that bad. There’s other people that’ll help ya. Has ta be. So start there. Second, even if ya did need him that ain’t no excuse for his behavior. Maybe I won’t kill him but we are gonna have some words.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Sure as shit do. But I don’t wanna… can we not talk about that? Gets me all heated’n ready ta punch someone, which is not… Christ I just wanna cuddle ya until we fall asleep again. I missed ya so much.” Now Steve’s voice sounded choked and it was enough to bring a round of tears to his eyes. “Every damn day. It was like I had a big hole inside’n even the good days hurt because ya weren’t there for ‘em. I was better off than ya were because I had people there that I could really trust, but it never… it was never enough. Not really. So I just—“

He never got to know the end of the sentence, because all of a sudden the door flung open. Immediately he entered fight or flight mode and hated himself for it, shrinking back against his _amoretto_. His lover had gone into defensive mode just as fast though, one arm now protecting Tony’s head and all his muscles tensed in case he needed to fight.

But the break-in was only STAR and the boys. Seeing the ‘bot he’d so carefully crafted for Steve caused the tears building in his eyes to finally fall, dripping over his cheeks and down his chin. It looked like she was vibrating, but she stayed where she was perched on Dum-E’s claw, wrapped around her brother tightly. Maybe his oldest was worried that he would hurt her, because he was moving incredibly slowly and carefully.

U had no such compunctions. He zoomed over to Steve’s side of the bed, beeping and whistling in a shrill, almost desperate tone. Maybe he hated that his lover removed one arm from their comfortable snuggle, but he couldn’t begrudge U the comfort of physical touch from the man they had all missed so much. Steve draped one hand over the 'bot's main strut and didn't even flinch when U's claw landed heavily only an inch from his face.

"Hey there buddy," he murmured as U began to carefully touch his cheeks. "I'm back, promise. Your da had a hard time believin' it too. I missed ya. Missed all of ya," he added as Dum-E finally neared the bed. He even glanced up at the place where one of FRIDAY's cameras was actually located and fuck he loved this man. "But now I'm home'n I won't ever be away so long again. Do ya think they could come with us when... if we visit my world?"

Both 'bots beeped in interest while STAR jumped down on top of U, giving him a brief pat. She was far more careful when she dropped down onto the bed and then came to curl against his neck.

"I... bringing Fri would be the hardest part." Instead of scoffing the way most people would, Steve just made a thoughtful little noise. He'd forgotten, somehow, just how much his _amoretto_ cared about all his kids, not just the ones that had bodies. "But would your friends really want to meet them?" Meet _me_ is what he meant. He was pretty sure the man had caught that less than subtle probe because he brought Tony's fingertips to his mouth and gave them a light kiss.

"Of course they do. You're my sweetheart," he said like it was really that simple. "Always have been. They'd love ta meet ya after all the stories I told. Showed some of 'em some of the pictures too. And they..." The pause couldn't mean anything good, so he braced himself only to have Steve kiss his temple again. "They know that ya might not want ta know them right away. Some of 'em look an awful lot like the people who hurt ya. They don't want ta bring up any bad memories or anything. Shellhead says I should punch Rogers in the dick for him."

For just a second, a fierce and hot jealousy flashed through him. Some other Tony Stark had gotten to be with Steve when he couldn't, and maybe... As soon as the thought formed, he knew he was being an idiot. He had the fingers of Steve's right hand still trailing up and down his arm, occasionally brushing as high as his neck or dipping down to his hip. The man's other hand was taking turns patting both of their boys, and he had left that other world specifically to be with all of them. Given the evidence it was hard to believe he'd had any kind of steamy affair with some other Tony.

He was actually pretty glad that other Tony hadn't gotten a Steve that was anything like Rogers.

"I would like to meet them," he finally said, thankful for the silence his Tiny Adorable Steve had given him to process. "It'd be... maybe it would be... nice. To have a re-do with some of them I mean. Won't be happening for a while though."

Fingers squeezed his arm a little too tightly at first before easing into something more gentle. "No. Don't suppose it will. How..." Steve swallowed audibly and for the first time since Tony had woken up, the man sounded uncertain. Maybe even a little afraid. "How bad is it? I dreamed... it was bad in my dream, sweetheart. Real bad. How much did he hurt you?"

Answering that question would probably get his _amoretto_ all fired up and ready to go kick ass. Maybe part of him would enjoy that - enjoy it a whole fucking lot, actually - but more than that... he just wanted Steve to _stay_. There in the bed, in the tower. In his life. If they guy went off to take revenge on his behalf it would be sort of sweet but it would also mean he was gone. Again.

Not happening.

"I'm okay. Better than I was," he amended when he heard Steve's sigh of frustration. "I'm only lying a little and only because I'm starving. I thought my little beam of starlight was making us breakfast?"

"I was!" STAR piped up, curling further into his throat. "I did. But then this guy showed up and said that he was here to see you and I said over my dead body and Fi-fi said--"

"Fi-fi?" Steve mouthed, looking as baffled as Tony felt.

"That'd be me, Boss! We did some bonding while you and Steve were asleep. Sister stuff."

"Right! And so she said that I was being dramatic--"

"No idea where you got that from."

"And that the guy was our sort of brother. Nephew? Either way he's one of ours. They both said that I shouldn't trust him with the cooking, which is weird. I don't have taste buds either but I can follow a recipe. It's not hard."

"Jarvis taught her," Steve murmured against his hair. That... hurt, but not enough that it kept him from smiling. Of course Jarvis would have. The man he'd known had been an amazing cook and happy to share the knowledge with anyone he cared about. STAR would have easily been able to charm her way into his heart

"Anyway the food is mostly done so he's plating it and he'll bring it in for both of you. I think he's nervous about meeting Steve here. I don't know why since even with the muscles he's not exactly intimidating."

"If I hadn't been here at the beginning I would be nervous to meet Steve too. He's so important to Boss, after all." Besides that his and Vision's relationship was already a little strained and strange. Of course the man born of JARVIS would be nervous about a new variable being introduced to their balancing act. They were still so careful around each other as they navigated being family.

"Tell him to stop rehearsing what he's going to say and get his android ass in here, Fri. He'll only work himself into a dither if he doesn't."

"Will do Boss. I'll have him bring in some trays too since I anticipate you both eating breakfast in bed."

"Yeah. Not leavin' his side for a while yet." Steve gave him a gentle squeeze and he let his eyes slide shut as he sighed. It was still so hard to believe that Steve was there, that he had come back. That he was staying. That only happened in his wildest, most unrealistic dreams. Shit like this didn't happen to him, not ever, and he wasn't quite sure what to do with it. He didn't know if he was quite ready to really believe that Steve wouldn't be leaving again.

But as Dum-E and U settled in by the bed, STAR curled against the hollow of his throat, he thought it might be nice if he let himself give in to the fantasy of it. With Steve fussing over his bandages and making sure all the wires he was hooked up to were undisturbed it was easy to just let his _amoretto_ take care of him. Vision was on his way with breakfast, Fri sounded peppier than she had in a while, and he was sure that Pep and Rhodey would come running to welcome Steve back.

He'd been in the tower for weeks now, recovering and licking his wounds. Now it finally, _finally_ felt like he was _home_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! :D
> 
> So I realized that in my last set of notes I didn't say that I wouldn't be able to post this last Sunday. :o I knew that with everything going on I wouldn't be able to get everything all set until today... which is why Wednesday is my other day that I'll post if I get a chapter done soon enough. XD
> 
> Thanks so much for all of your lovely comments!! They really make my day. <3 Many thanks also for reading and I hope you enjoy!

The Vision was one of the strangest, most awkward beings he had ever met and Steve had instantly wanted to tuck the android under his wing and make sure that he was really okay. There was just something so sad about him, even when he gave those small smiles to Tony and fussed over the both of them. He sounded just like Jarvis and the AI named after him, and Christ that must have ripped his fella into pieces when his loss was fresh. It probably still did to some level, but it was clear the two of them had done some bonding. Not enough based on the way they both were still fumbling a little but still. The process had started and he could tell the two of them cared an awful lot about each other.

The aching sorrow he was sure he could see in those eyes demanded a personal effort from him too. No matter how much he wanted to stay wrapped up exclusively in Tony, their kids needed him too. That included the Vision even if he did end up being a grandkid instead the way Fri thought he should be. He knew he would love the Vision - Viz - as much as he loved the others, but he also sensed it was going to take a lot more to get to know him. Mission happily accepted.

For that he could leave their room, he decided as he watched Tony doze in the safety of his arms. He and Viz could get breakfast ready together maybe, spend a little time talking before joining the wounded genius.

Steve also knew it would probably be pretty much the only time he left the room, because being away from Tony for longer than it took to go to the bathroom hurt. Even though Rhodey was only a few floors away - and God had he cried right along with his fella on learning about the man's legs - he couldn't even think about going to see him. They'd briefly talked through Fri, the same way he'd exchanged a few words with Pepper, but he wouldn't see either of them physically until that evening when Pep got home from work.

'Home' now meant the tower for them both, and he was holding out hope that soon the common floor would be filled with warmth and laughter the way he knew Tony had always wanted it to be. Once both Avengers were a little more healed he fully intended on enforcing family time. They all needed it. He could see that from the ghosts in Rhodey's eyes and the way Pepper had almost broken down weeping when she realized he was back.

Things had clearly been worse than he'd known. He was so kicking Captain America's ass.

"I can feel you seething," his lover murmured against his collar bone. "And while I find it sexy I'm not up to sexing you up just yet so if you could tone it down that'd be great. Hmmm... can't wait until we can do that again. Gotta learn you all over again, Tiny Muscley Steve."

"Yeah, well," feeling just a little hot and bothered he squirmed a little, then sighed and dropped a kiss to the top of Tony's head. "When I get ta touch ya like that again sweetheart, I'm gonna take hours. Right now ya can barely manage ta stay awake for half an hour at a time. Think it might be a while before ya can 'sex me up'."

"I would fight you on your timeline if I didn't hurt so fucking much whenever I even roll over."

"Are ya hurtin' now?" He brushed his fingers through Tony's hair, pushing some of the lanky strands back so he could see the man's expression better. "I need ya ta tell me if ya are. I'm not gonna leave ya, promise, but we can find better ways ta lay down, ones that won't hurt ya so much."

"I'm okay right now." Tony weakly punched his arm when he snorted in disbelief, but his eyes were crinkled in silent laughter. "I mean it I... it hurts all the time right now, but this isn't any worse than if I was laying by myself. Having you here just means instant help when I want to shift positions. Usually I have to buzz someone up from the medical floor."

"Why don't ya have any-a those fancy private nurses?"

"I scared three of them away. Viz almost gave the fourth a heart attack when he forgot about doors again. With Friday monitoring me and help no farther away than it would be in a hospital anyway, we all agreed that it would be better if nobody hung around the floor all the time. I was really mean to some of those poor people. Do you think sending an apology fruit basket that includes a note that says I've paid off their debts would work?"

"... I think just the fruit basket'd be fine, but do what ya wanna. It's what you're gonna do anyhow."

"I love that you know me so well."

"I love _you_."

"Love you too."

It almost felt so... so normal as they exchanged a kiss in the soft light streaming through the windows. For just a second he could block out the beeping machines, the way Tony still looked so tired and hurt. He could forget that they'd been apart for actual fucking decades of his time, and the drama of that separation and their reunion fell away. Steve was just a guy with a sweetheart he adored, sharing in a moment that felt so blissfully goddamn _normal_.

"Um, Boss? Steve? I hate to interrupt--"

"So don't," Tony muttered against his mouth before sighing and pulling away. "What is it Fri-baby? What new disaster is about to fuck everything up?" The man sounded so tired, so resigned. He had no idea what was going on but he already wanted to kick the snot out of whoever was causing Fri to sound both hesitant and amused.

"I highly doubt this will 'fuck everything up'. I think you'll rather enjoy this surprise, Boss. Maybe not as much as you enjoyed Steve coming home, but I believe it will still make you very happy. And he had all the permissions he needed to get up here, so--"

The door didn't slam open, exactly, but it was certainly pushed inward with a good amount of force. If it hadn't been for Fri's warning he would have gone into protective mode immediately, but mostly he was just curious. A little worried, sure... but curious. That only intensified when he realized that the 'man' standing in the door was actually a teenage boy, hair a wild mess of shaggy strands once he pulled off a baseball cap and hurled it dramatically to the ground.

"We had a connection!" There were tears standing out in his eyes, and Steve had a feeling that there had been a speech he planned to give only to have it all fall apart now that he was here. "You... you promised after that mess with Ultron that you wouldn't... you fucking promised, Tony. We didn't know anything about it until the news picked it all up and then we didn't even know if you were alive for a while. You aren't allowed to disappear, because maybe dads leave but you aren't my dad so you don't get to just disappear like that and then not even call me once since you got back home!" He seemed to very suddenly realize there was someone else in the room, because his tears abruptly shifted to anger. "You've got time to shack up with some pretty blond, but you can't pick up a fucking phone?"

"Harley--"

"I've been worried about you every day, my mom's been trying to get through to Pepper for weeks and Laney's back to crying at the drop of a hat again and you've been busy... what? Breaking in a new boy toy?"

"Alright son, that's enough--"

"If he's not my dad, blondie, there's no way in _hell_ \--"

"Harley!" Tony's shout almost immediately gave way to a gasp of pain and a few hacking coughs that he knew hurt the man even worse. There wasn't much he could do besides shift his fella a little, trying to relieve some of the pressure as he ran a soothing hand down his side.

"Easy, sweetheart," he whispered as he tried not to be furious at the teen who'd caused the bout of coughing. "Just breathe... there we go." When he dared look over at Harley the anger in him softened again at the lost, helpless look in his eyes. He'd never stopped crying, Steve realized, and there were bruises under his eyes that were almost a match for Tony's. The kid looked pale and was trembling to boot, lower lip caught between his teeth like maybe he was trying to hold in a sob. "Come here son-- Harley. C'mon over so Tony can apologize proper ta ya without shoutin'."

"... yeah. Okay." Harley stepped on his hat on the way over to the bed but didn't even notice it. All his attention was on the injured, and it was very hard to believe the kid wasn't Tony's. Their features weren't a perfect match maybe, but there was a similar spark in their eyes and Harley carried himself almost exactly like his fella. He was pretty sure he could read the teen because he was so good a reading Tony, and he briefly wondered if maybe there were secrets that his lover had never told him. "We're supposed to have a connection."

The broken whisper tugged at his heartstrings, and yeah. He already forgave the kid.

Whoever he was.

"Aw, Harls. Come here." He helped when Tony tried to rearrange himself, earning a smile and a quick kiss. Once the man was propped up on him and several layers of pillows, there was enough space on the other side of the bed that he could open his arms. "Come on, I need a hug and so do you."

The teen only hesitated long enough to take off his shoes and let his backpack hit the floor. While he had taken long, quick strides to reach the bed, now that he was there he climbed up just as carefully as Steve had. Tony again ignored that and just pulled Harley into his arms, tucking that shaggy head of hair under his chin. The teen's response was immediate. He let out a choked sob and grabbed hold of Tony's shirt, holding on tight. Soon he was crying into the genius' shoulder and both of them were trying to soothe him.

The quiet, inappropriate jokes Tony was cracking probably didn't help as much as his hands running up and down Harley's back. Steve's own hand was on his shoulder, awkwardly trying to offer a little comfort. For all that 'boy toy' talk, the kid did seem to appreciate it. Or at least the look the teen sent his way seemed to hold more gratitude than irritation. Could have just been his own wishful thinking though. 

Eventually the room was back to being mostly silent. It was sort of weird to have a teen he didn't even know curled up in bed with them, but he was really starting to think that maybe Tony had a kid - a flesh and blood one - that he just didn't know about. He could roll with it since he'd offered the boys and Fri that same courtesy. Hell, maybe he'd end up with another kid of his own.

"You should have called," Harley muttered, drawing his attention again. The teen was glaring up at Tony but it was more adorable and heartbreaking than anything. Tear tracks had left their mark on his cheeks, his eyes were bloodshot, and he was pretty continually sniffing so he didn't snot the genius up. "Soon as you could have, you should have called."

"You're right."

"I know I am."

"You're not going to cut me any slack, are you?"

"No. Laney and my mom won't either. I told 'em they couldn't see you 'til later, so they're settling in--"

"Woah! Wait. Time out there Harls. 'Settling in'? What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means that because your dumb butt was too busy wallowing and getting a new boyfriend to call, I had to take drastic action."

"Fuck. We talked about your idea of 'drastic action' and I thought we agreed that we were gonna put the kibosh on that until you were old enough to be held liable for your own messes?"

"You forced my hand, old man. My mom had to take time off of work to come check on you, only the diner wouldn't give her any. So she had to quit her job instead, and she's ready to take you up on your offer of helping her find something new. I figured that since you were the one who made us all worry, you should put us up until then. Fri took them and our stuff up to our new floor--"

"Did you... did you move yourself and your family into my tower?" Tony looked like he was completely torn between pride and outrage, and it hit Steve's funny bone just the right way. He started to laugh, and at first he could hide the quiet chuckles in his fella's hair. The longer he thought about it though, about how it was just the sort of thing the man himself would do, the louder he got. Soon he had to pull away so he didn't jostle Tony too much. It was the kind of laugh that started deep inside and just sort of rolled outward until he was clutching his stomach and fighting to breathe. 

Maybe it wasn't really that funny - maybe both Tony and Harley were right to be looking at him with the same expression of mild annoyance. But Christ did it feel good to laugh again. This was a release of tension, and for the first time in a long time it didn't feel like something was missing. His fella was right there, judging him, and he could actually enjoy the ridiculous moment he'd found himself in completely.

"Your boy toy has lost his mind."

"Hey! That is Tiny Adorable Steve and you will treat him with the same respect you give... no, wait. More respect than you give me."

They had clearly decided that he didn't need to be even a tangential part of their conversation anymore. No, they were ignoring him and continuing with their own talk. It was probably for the best since it would maybe help him get himself under control.

"Wait. This is... huh. I thought he'd be smaller." So much for control, because that had him howling again. Nobody had ever in his life said he was bigger than they'd expected, but now here was Harley, Tony's maybe-son saying just that and it was... it was something else.

"For fuck's sake." His fella sounded more amused than anything now, thank God. "Stop breaking him Harls. I only just got him back."

That was sweet enough that it helped get his laughter down to giggles. When he felt Harley's sharp eyes on him though he sobered right up, meeting that gaze head-on. Tony had been talking about him to people, even this teenager who maybe wasn't blood but was still important to him. He wanted to make the best impression he possibly could on all of Tony's kids.

Though he couldn't help but wonder how many more of them there were that he hadn't met yet.

"Nice to finally meet you, Tiny Adorable Steve," the teen drawled, and even if he was a good eighty or so years older than the kid he still felt a blush creeping up the back of his neck and over his cheeks. "I hear you rock a pair of yellow rubber gloves."

Harley started laughing a beat after he did, probably at the mortified look on Tony's face. Soon enough even the genius succumbed however, until they were one laughing, hugging, crying mess. Of course his fella only laughed for as long as his broken-up body would let him. Then he descended into coughs and moans of pain, sending up enough red flags that Dum-E, U and STAR burst through the door in their usual dramatic fashion to check on him.

The Vision joined them only a few moments later, worry a little alien on his face but there nonetheless. It was quite a nice little family reunion, and Steve only wished his fella wasn't in pain through so much of it. By the time Pepper and Rhodey joined them they had all been in bed all day - even Harley's mother and adorable little sister had come to join the impromptu gathering. There were snacks and everything. Maybe it would have been better if it could have happened on the common floor, but... it was enough.

Seeing Tony surrounded by people who really cared about him, eyes alight with laughter was good enough in that moment. Knowing his fella was alive and safe meant even more. They were going to be okay, he decided with a smile when Tony chucked one of his many pillows at Rhodey's face. Things would be challenging and he still owed Rogers at least one punch to the jaw, but... they were all going to be alright.

He still wanted to know just how many more kids his fella had tucked away in the shadows.

~.~.~

Harley Keener was just as much a mother hen as he was, with the added benefit of being able to talk engineering with Tony. It was a weight off his mind, because there were some things he needed to do, take care of, and he couldn't do all of them at his fella's side. A few days after his return they had all settled into a nice routine. He got a good morning cuddle session in with Tony then chatted with Viz as they got breakfast ready. The android’s main responsibilities were to cut things and ask any questions that were on his mind. He didn't like to judge, but a lot of those questions were weird. Hearing about the way he'd been a bit dizzy over Wanda for a while drew out a scoff. Hearing about her very physical betrayal of him had Steve fuming and ready to fight the witch.

It was a little sad the way some of Tony's life was mirrored in his most 'human' creation.

After his quality time with Viz Tony got the same while he got to hang out with one of the kids - sometimes that meant Harley instead of a 'bot. They usually played video games while he and U settled right back into drawing. Dum-E had come up with a new and complex form of fetch that involved keeping score and STAR was pretty much glued to Tony's side. She got to know her nephew during his chats with the genius.

Lunch was a pretty big affair - Viz brought Rhodey down every day and Pepper joined them whenever she could. Laney and Harley's mother - Alicia - were usually there as well. Sometimes the afternoon saw them all parting, sometimes they watched movies together, and occasionally he browsed college courses with Alicia. They were both thinking about doing some classes online now that they had the luxury of time.

By the time dinner rolled around Tony was usually exhausted, so he could shoo everyone else gently away and get some more time alone with his fella. Well, his fella and their metal kids, because the three 'bots had a hard time not being with at least one of them. Steve got it completely so he never scolded or tried to force them to 'sleep' elsewhere. Their charging stations just managed to fit in their bedroom, and as a temporary solution it worked just fine. Sleep was a careful, cautious affair so he didn't disturb Tony too much but he didn't mind because at least the genius was back in his arms.

Then he got to wake up still tangled with Tony and do it all over again.

It was a nice, normal rhythm... but he knew it couldn't last forever. Tony was getting better, and soon some doctor named Helen Cho was going to use something called the Cradle. He wasn't real clear on the details, just knew it was supposed to help an awful lot. His fella wouldn't be bed-bound and could start going to the lab again. Once he'd given Rhodey a new pair of legs, he was sure that the genius' attention would turn back to the 'New Avengers' Rhodey was putting together. Soon Iron Man would rise again, and Steve would be right there with him.

Probably he wouldn't get to be Captain America, but lately he hadn't much wanted to be anyway. The shine had dulled since the moment he'd seen a shield just like his slice into the arc reactor.

In any case they would be back in the thick of it, but he didn't know the lay of this land. He'd never gotten to learn everything about this time in this world, and he was sure there was even more to learn now that he'd been gone almost two years. Steve especially wanted a better look at the Avengers and just what exactly had gone wrong. He fully planned to be part of the team as long as Tony was, so the internal politics of it all were important. If he knew how they had failed he could help his fella and Rhodey make it better.

Maybe he also wanted to know if he was giving Rogers a few good punches or if he was going to need to break some bones to get his point across. He might have been worried about that desire for violence, might have wondered if the serum really did go bad the way Bucky'd thought it might... but it was all for Tony. His fella had been hurt, nearly died, and he was looking to pay back some of that damage.

Sara Rogers would be ashamed of him for it, but his ma was dead and buried in a whole other world.

To be as involved as he wanted to be, he needed information. If he was going to be a useful support to Tony then he needed to understand the context of it all. He'd already done it once in his lifetime - he was eager to do another deep dive into the history of the future. For all of that... he needed FRIDAY.

"Hey doll," he started one morning two weeks after his return. Harley was with Tony and all the 'bots were off in another room making a surprise for their pops. That meant he was alone with Fri and could start getting all the answers that would let him move forward. "Can I talk ta ya for a bit?"

"Of course Steve. Did you have something in particular you wanted to talk about or are are we shooting the shit again?" He didn't even fight the way his lips quirked up at the phrase. She was certainly something, their girl FRIDAY.

"I had some questions. 'Bout the world and stuff. About the Avengers."

"Last time I told you about the Avengers you left us." Her voice was flat, almost cold, and he flinched back at the rebuke. She wasn't wrong, and he realized that he had yet to apologize for putting her in that position.

"I'm sorry Fri. I never shoulda... it was wrong of me ta do that. Tony trusted me and _you_ trusted me, and I used that against ya didn't I?"

"Yes." The AI's firm response left no wiggle room for him to get out of this and he was proud as hell of her. "Boss was very disappointed when he realized that I was the one who told you about Captain America. I watched him cry. A lot. If I hadn't told you then you would have stayed here when Other Loki came to get you."

"And that's _my_ fault, not yours. All ya did was what was asked of ya. I'm the one who went behind Tony's back, I'm the one who didn't tell ya what I was gonna do with the info, and I'm the one who... who made the choice ta leave. Ya didn't do anything wrong, doll. I hope ya know that." Her silence was louder than anything she could have said, and he was such a stupid jerk for not addressing this sooner, for thinking she'd just _forget_. "I'm sorry, FRIDAY. I never should have done it and I won't ever do it again. And if it helps put your mind at ease, anythin' we talk about ya can tell Tony. No secrets this time, alright?"

"And you promise you won't leave?"

"I won't ever leave this world unless all of ya are with me, Fri. I'll die ta keep that promise."

"... okay. I believe you. What do you want to know Steve?"

"Everythin'. I wanna know everythin' about this time'n the Avengers and all-a that. First..."

Steve thought about the Sokovia Accords, and he thought about the dream he'd had of Tony and Ross. He remembered SHIELD and how it had fallen in this world, and he remembered how his ignorance of the politics in his world had almost sunk his team a time or two.

"Civics. I need a good civics lesson Fri, and not just focused on the good ol' USA. Gotta know 'bout the world stage too, 'cause otherwise I'm never gonna understand the big picture the Avengers were operating in. My friend Pegs used ta tell me all the time - ‘context is everything, Stevie’," he said, doing his best to speak with Peggy's posh accent. "’Without it you never know if you're stabbing the right person’."

Fri didn't laugh, but Steve thought she might have if she could. "This Pegs sounds interesting."

"Can't wait for ya ta meet her. So whadda ya say?"

"One civics lesson coming up. Should we go for an hour and see how far we get?"

"Sounds perfect. Thanks for givin' me another shot doll. I won't let ya down again."

"I know. Now. Let's start with the basics."

Steve paid fierce attention as Fri began to talk, taking in all the visuals she was throwing up. Things were similar to what he'd known in his own world - eerily similar - but there were enough differences that he could easily be thrown for a loop. So he didn't rush Fri forward, didn't give up and walk away when he realized just what he'd signed himself up for.

He wanted to be there for Tony in every way he could. Steve wanted to support his fella without following him blindly. The genius needed people who could argue with him, challenge him without being against him. Rhodey and Pepper weren't enough, not all the time - he wanted to be that same kind of influence. He had no desire to be the 'boy toy' that Harley still teasingly called him. Steve was hoping that this could be the start of that.

Besides... he was never leaving Tony again. This was his world now, and he was going to learn everything he needed to in order to be a part of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is soooooo late, I'm sorry. Between work and being ill I just haven't been able to write much recently. Also posting this on my phone because I'm at work, so sorry for any wonkiness. :'D
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!!

"This is supposed ta be a good thing."

"It is."

"So why do ya look like ya been suckin' on lemons? And don't ya shrug at me like that, sweetheart. I wanna know what's goin' on in that busy brain-a yours. Whatever it is, it won't ever be so bad that ya can't tell me."

"I wouldn't bet on that, _amoretto_."

"Well I would. Now open that trap-a yours and start talkin'."

He sighed quietly and for a split second wished his Tiny Adorable Steve wasn't so damn observant. But then... hadn't he spent most of his life wishing more people could see through the mask that was 'Tony _fucking_ Stark'? If his lover wasn't so damn good at picking up on his mood and his well... _everything_ , chances were they'd never have gotten close when they first met. Not when JARVIS' death had still been eating away at his soul. He shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, and since he happened to love this particular gift horse very much…

"I thought I was years away from needing the Cradle to be Iron Man. Now I need it just to breathe without feeling like I'm drowning. It's not... fuck." He'd known his _amoretto_ would live a lot longer than he would. This just drove that home in 4k crystal clear HD. His borrowed time had started a decade ago, and he wasn't going to get another extension like that. Steve said he wasn't going to leave again, but soon he was probably going to be living in this world without Tony beside him.

He needed to get on finding a way to transport Fri to that other world. Their kids should go back with Tiny Adorable Steve once he was dead and gone.

"I didn't think I'd need to be held together with this brand of superglue yet. That's all."

Steve  was quiet for a minute, eyes searching his like he'd be able to read his mind. "It ain't all... but I can stop pushin' if ya want. I'll stop askin' and just kiss ya silly before we put ya in that hospital gown that gives too many people too nice-a view, one that only I oughta get ta see."

"Would it help if I reminded you that you're the only one that gets to touch it?"

"Maybe. An' hey - once this happens I'll actually get ta touch it proper again. Get ta touch ya all over actually, for as long as I want without the risk of ya fallin' asleep halfway through." That was definitely one of the perks and he couldn't deny he was looking forward to it. They'd managed to get around his injuries a little, and fuck had it chafed to watch Steve be so damn _careful_ with him. Sure it was sweet and all, but it had just been another reminder that he was on the verge of falling apart. He really, really wanted to be able to have sex with Steve when both of them were completely healthy. They'd never had that, and he was pretty damn sure it was going to be fantastic.

Despite that it had been kind of nice, at first, to be together again without it being about sex. Sometimes... sometimes when he remembered things it had been hard to convince himself that Steve really loved him. His mind could easily turn it into something else - his _amoretto_ only wanting to make sure he didn't get kicked out, for example, or a thing that was _only_ about sex.

After the past few weeks he didn't think he'd ever doubt Tiny Adorable Steve's feelings again.

He'd been there in a way that had been constant without being suffocating. Harley and Viz had been embraced without comment, and he'd never even batted an eye at being asked to accept Laney and Alicia Keener as well. Somehow he'd worked his magic and started up family nights, the kind Tony would never admit that he'd dreamed of having with the Avengers. Movies, games of all kinds, quiet reading or working time…

Fuck, he couldn't wait until they could put the common floor to use again. Pepper would be able to have a space to spread out her work for SI and still be with them, and Alicia and Steve could have another table for their college coursework. The human kids probably wouldn't want to do _their_ schoolwork at all, and he couldn't wait to see the look on Harley's face when he had five adults, three robots, a bodiless AI and an android pestering him about it. It was going to be priceless. The room was big enough and had enough little corners and nooks that they'd all be able to put their own spin on part of the space. Tony had always wanted it to be somewhere for tower residents to just hang out when they didn't want to be alone. Now he was going to get that, and he knew a lot of it was because of Tiny Adorable Steve.

Who was tying himself to an old man about to be pinned and stitched together with printed tissue. It was a patch job that wouldn't last, and they were going to have to say goodbye before too much longer.

He was pulled out of that morbid thought by the press of Steve's lips against his own. Long, elegant fingers gently famed his face as his _amoretto_ pressed close. Having him so nearby started to drain some of his anxiety about that future, grounded him in the here and now. It was usually so, so hard to stay there... but Steve made it easier. Why would he want to focus on what awful thing was coming when he could feel his lover's tongue gently teasing at the seam of his lips? It was far more interesting to dwell on how the calloused fingers on his face felt as they trailed over his skin. Letting his thoughts fade into a murmur was easier than it ever had been when one of those hands went to his hair instead and began to tug at the strands _just_ the way he liked it.

Maybe a whimper of protest left him when Steve broke that kiss, but nobody could blame him for it.

"Dunno how much more I can help ya shut that brain-a yours up without gettin' ya undressed," his lover teased, a glint in his eyes and a blush on his cheeks. God, part of him couldn't believe the man still blushed and he couldn't help but be delighted every time he saw it. "Could prob'ly get your pants off quick enough ta make ya blue screen before Dr. Cho comes in though."

"You're perfect."

"Nah. Just meant to be yours all along even with worlds separatin' us." The sweet words and kiss he got to go along with them didn't fully compute with the way Steve's hands were already working at his clothes. His _amoretto_ was like a study in paradoxes, one that appealed to the scientist and mathematician in him. Maybe Steve was right after all.

"Talk nerdy to me."

"Won't be talkin' much at all, this goes right."

"Come on. Please?"

"... fine. Been learnin' about articulated manipulators and such from STAR - she wants ta build a robot'n that's your fault. She says articulation is real important. Mentioned some stuff about prismatic joints and Cartesian topology--"

"Fuck, you're fucking perfect and I don't give a shit what you or anyone else says. Fucking _perfect_."

"Yeah yeah. Now lemme shut up so we can get your brain ta do the same."

~.~.~

He could _breathe_.

It had been... a really long time. Almost longer than he could remember, actually, since just breathing had been so easy. Even after he'd finally removed the arc reactor, a lot of the damage had remained. Sure it had been easier to catch his breath after that and maybe he had managed to convince himself that it was just like it had been before the shrapnel. He'd had a literal weight off his chest after all, and it had felt good. Scary, but good.

But now? Now he was almost dizzy with all the extra oxygen he was getting. He couldn't believe how much of a difference it made, or that most people felt this way most of the time. He was never going to take it for granted again, that was for damn sure. Steve had laughed when he brought it up, a little bit of pain in his his eyes. 'One of the first things I said ta Buck after I got the serum', he'd admitted quietly, hesitantly. That had hurt for a few seconds, because any talk of Bucky Barnes was always bound to. Once he'd pushed past that he'd given his _amoretto_ a tight hug and let a comforting silence fall between them.

Everything in his torso wasn't completely fixed though. Helen had warned that his chest was always going to be a weak point for him - regrowing tissue could only do so much. The Cradle had its limits and he had pushed right up against them. The good doctor had promised that he would be the first to know when she was ready to advance the technology further and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. On the one hand it would be nice if he didn't have a weak spot to be exploited; on the other there were probably people younger than him who could use the boost even more. He was still on his way out, and even the Cradle couldn't change that.

Those thoughts he was still keeping from his Tiny Adorable lover. He didn't need to be dealing with that, not yet. Not when they'd only just gotten each other back.

The sex they were having now was _awesome_ though. It had been great before because it had been him and Steve, but wow. Just... wow. The serum had made his _amoretto_ very flexible and he was finally well enough to reap the benefits of that.

"Earth to Tony? You've got that gross look on your face again, the one that means you're thinking about Steve. You're _supposed_ to be helping me with this design."

"First of all, the look on my face is not 'gross', it's the one you get when you love someone very much and you should only hope to be so lucky when you finally grow up. Also? You absolutely don't need help with that design, my budding little engineering genius. How do I know this, you ask?"

"Because you're an ass?" Harley muttered under his breath, a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"No, it's because you showed me the next evolution of the design just after you brought your family to invade my tower. Just because someone is hurt doesn't mean they can't pay attention - remember that, Harls, might save your life someday - and so this is a ploy. A complete and total attempt to get my attention all to yourself and let me tell you something. I wholeheartedly approve of the result, but you don't need to pretend you need help for that to happen, got it? You never need a flimsy excuse to get me to come hang out with you, okay? People with weird connections don't need excuses. All you need to say is 'Tony, I want to spend some time with you'."

"... Tony, I want to spend some workshop time with you."

"Even better! I'm all yours kid. Now put that away and let's talk about what we're working on. We can absolutely focus on your stuff, we can play with some of the things I'd been working on before I was forbidden from coming down here, or we can do something new? Or we could each work on our own stuff too. My 'shop is yours, at least until we build you your own."

"I get my own workshop?"

"Fuck yes you do. Collaborating is great and should be done often, but some of the best inventing happens on your own. Apparently I'm responsible for the care of you, your mother and little Laney because _someone_ \- someone who isn't even old enough to drive without someone with a license in the passenger seat, no less - decided that all of you should live here. One of my most important duties is making sure you have a space of your own to work. I mean, you won't have all of the bells and whistles, or at least not the more dangerous ones. For that kind of stuff you'll have to work with me or someone else. You look surprised. Is it a good surprise? If you'd rather share with me--"

A sudden, fierce hug cut off his words. He didn't hesitate before hugging back, pulling Harley in close. Since they were both people who pretended they weren't huggers it didn't last long, but it had probably done them both good. The kid maybe looked a little teary when he pulled away, but he ignored it the same way Harley ignored the way that his own eyes felt a little wet. God, he saw so much of himself in the kid... and even if Alicia would kill him, maybe he'd found someone who could carry on his legacy as Iron Man once he was gone.

Briefly the thought of a teen already carrying the title of hero niggled at his mind, but he quickly brushed that away. He'd gotten Underoos hurt, dragged him into a battle he'd never needed to be part of. Peter Parker had been better off without him and he didn't need Tony to keep poking his nose into his life. It was... it was better this way.

"We can even work on that, if you want. Workshop design I mean. I'm thinking a floor or two away from this one--"

"Two away is good," Harley told him with a shrug, like it was no big deal. Like he didn't know whose workshop Tony would have had to rip apart to get their spaces closer. Bruce might never come back... but he always wanted the scientist to have a home here anyway, just in case. "And maybe I could work on that with Fri for a while then show you what we come up with. You've got other stuff to work on that takes priority."

"And what would that be?"

"Iron Man."

Fear and longing both took his breath away, mingling to become something bittersweet that made him ache. Because fuck, he had always loved being Iron Man. That armor had meant safety and freedom, had given him the means to turn his shitty existence into something that might actually mean something _good_ for the world, something beyond violence and death. Even now, even after the suit had very nearly become a tomb, part of him wanted nothing more than to pull it on again and take to the skies.

He _was_ Iron Man, after all. He didn't know how to be Tony Stark without also being one of Earth's mightiest heroes, not anymore.

So he guessed Harley was right. There was something important he needed to start work on. Thanks to Rogers and his bestest friend, a slew of vulnerabilities had been brought to his attention that he needed to start fixing. Then there were the Accords to remake and new Avengers to recruit, because their little playground brawl had in no way stopped or slowed down the threat that was descending on them from space. And as much getting back in the game terrified him, he knew he was going to do it anyway.

Since Tiny Adorable Steve would be jumping in right along with him, maybe the Iron Man armor should be the second thing he worked on. His _amoretto_ had already vehemently refused to use the name Captain America in this world, which was sort of a shame because the one they'd wound up with kind of sucked. As entertaining as it would be, he couldn't send the guy out to fight naked either.

"Hey Harls? You wanna maybe shelve the workshop design and come help me make a new superhero identity for Steve instead?"

~.~.~

"I... cannot believe this."

"Hey--"

"I cannot _believe_ this."

"Harsh much? I just--"

"I cannot believe _you_."

"You are overreacting, and I firmly believe in your right to that feeling because feelings are never wrong. Or something? I vaguely remember one of the shrinks I tried telling me something along those lines. Feelings aren't wrong but they also aren't facts so you have to be careful about acting on those feelings but all of them are valid. Right? Does that sound right to you?"

"Sweetheart. I love ya more'n anythin' and I've got your back no matter what ya decide, but..." A crooked little smile and tense shrug of one shoulder didn't offset the quiet fury clear in those blue eyes. "I'm sorta with Pep here."

"Traitor."

"Sorry."

"Well I'm _not_ sorry. Tony, how can you even think about working with them again? After everything they--" Pepper whirled away from him to start pacing, heels snapping sharp enough against the floor that he expected to see sparks. Her face was a beautiful mask of rage, and the way the ends of her hair were starting to twist and curl had nothing to do with her movement. No, the heat wafting off her body was causing it to stir, and he had the idle thought that maybe he was about to see her control snap for the first time since she'd fought so hard to get it.

"We're going to need them," he said quietly as his eyes tracked her. If he started to see any smoke or if anything burst into flames he was definitely going to have to act. It was a good thing Dum-E had been banished along with U, STAR, Harley and Laney for the duration of this little talk or his oldest would already have a fire extinguisher in hand. "I know you and Steve and Rhodey don't want to admit it and Viz is only a little better, but... we're gonna need all of them when the next intergalactic big bad comes knocking at our door. So we need--"

"We don't."

"Are you going to be on the front lines then Pep? Because--"

"If it will keep you from running back into that vipers den? Yes. Build me a damn suit."

"Pep. You have never wanted that. I've been Iron Man for years and you never... you _left me_ because of the superhero thing, and it's not that it didn't work out because I've got Steve and you've got Ben - who really oughta swing by and say hi to Steve, since he's basically the reason you two are together and all - so it was for the best and I still adore you, but we broke up because of Iron Man. So forgive me if I'm a little confused by your sudden urge to don some primary colors and battle evil. Pettiness is not a good motivation to do that in my personal opinion."

"Pettiness?"

Ooh, that icy tone of voice meant absolutely nothing good for him. For her to sound that calm while being so pissed off was a danger sign from days of old, long before flames licking over the backs of her hands signaled an imminent meltdown. The way she'd schooled her expression was a lie too, because he knew from experience that this was the calm before the storm. It was going to be the storm of the century this time if he didn't get things back under control.

"Poor choice of words, maybe."

"You think?"

"Sorry. It's just... why now? It's not even the first time I almost died, which would make it a little easier to swallow. So help me understand? Please? Because I'm floundering here, Pep."

"I trusted them too, Tony. You might be the one that almost--" She stopped herself by biting her lower lip, anger and loss and love an upsetting cocktail in her eyes and expression. "You're the one they hurt the most and I could kill them for that alone, but you aren't the only one they betrayed. I trusted them. I _liked_ some of them. I thought Natasha was my friend." The bitterness she felt over that was clearly evident, enough that he felt the urge to wrap her up in a hug. Steve got there first, standing and tugging her into his arms. The look on his face was achingly similar to the one she was wearing, and Tony felt…

He wasn't sure. It was a strange blend of both positive and negative emotions, his thoughts tumbling over themselves as he searched for some kind of equilibrium. On the one hand, having people so firmly on his side was _amazing_ , and he would never get used to it enough to take it for granted. And he'd been having a hell of a lot of fun putting together a new superhero self for Steve - the thought of getting to do the same for Pepper had part of him eager to grab a pencil or hologram and dive right on in.

On the other hand, he really didn't think they could afford to leave the rogue Avengers out of any world saving antics in the future. The optics of it alone could put another nail in the Avengers coffin. As much as he didn't _really_ want to be an Avenger anymore... he still held out hope that the idea was a workable one. Surely they could put together a team that wouldn't rip itself apart... and part of him still thought the rogue Avengers might have a place on that team.

Thankfully he was used to being torn and juggling those separate parts of himself.

"Okay. How about this. I'll make you a suit, because I have had dreams about that and I am not passing up the chance to turn that into a reality. We'll... look. There's time before we have to deal with the next crisis with world-ending possibilities. Probably. So for now let's just... agree to disagree. I'll focus on getting the two of you fighting-fit for now, and on helping vet some new Avengers with Rhodey and Viz. I've got to work on the Accords - not for them, but for all of us. It's still the best option on the table for oversight and we need the goodwill fixing them will bring now more than ever. But I won't... I'll stop looking for loopholes and shit, okay? I won't put any more energy into bringing them home until I've got you two squared away and we have a bigger team. Then we'll all talk about it. Roundtable, democratic discussion. Well, the final decision would come down to the leader of the Avengers, but if I know my Rhodey-bear--"

"He's going to be furious if you try to make him the leader."

"Yeah well. There isn't anyone more qualified unless you're hiding someone in one of those big purses you like to tote around on the weekends that you think no one knows about, so--"

"Steve is--"

"Not qualified and not interested," Steve himself interrupted, looking alarmed as he dropped his arms and backed away from Pepper. "I didn't mind so much helpin' ta lead the Defenders 'cause of circumstances and how well we worked together'n all, but... sorry. Not interested and not just 'cause this ain't my world. Rhodey's a good choice, if ya ask me, and it'd be even better if ya found someone ta co-lead. Me'n Shellhead always worked well together."

He wasn't jealous that Steve had gotten along so well with that other Tony, but hearing stories always made him just a little sad. It was like looking in a funhouse mirror and finding the distorted reflection was so much better than reality. He couldn't help but feel like he'd gotten the shaft while that other Tony - Shellhead - had hit the jackpot... and that wasn't fair. Shellhead's life hadn't been perfect by any means from what Steve had told him. They'd both gone through their share of shitty situations, and they both had their triumphs and low points.

So he wasn't jealous that Shellhead had ended up with an amazing team. It just sharpened his own yearning to have the same, and God he hoped that they could build something like that with the next set of Avengers. If anyone could make that kind of team happen it was his platypus, and whatever Pepper thought he knew Rhodey would take the challenge and run with it. Probably would even enjoy it, because within the boundaries of the Accords he was going to have more freedom than the Air Force had ever given him.

Rhodey was just going to be disappointed and upset that Tony himself didn't worthy enough to be leading the team, not with the job itself.

"All that aside... is my compromise acceptable? Or do we need to duke it out Ms. Potts?"

"... I suppose it'll do, Mr. Stark. For now."

"Thank fuck for that."

"If they hurt you again--"

"Steve won't let that happen, and neither will you or Rhodey. Viz'd probably have some words about it too and STAR would go nuclear, so I think we’re safe."

"I'd rather get to a place where _you_ won't let that happen because you know you deserve better."

"Yeah, well. I'm still not sold on the whole therapy thing, so..."

"You're impossible."

"You've still stuck it out with me for years - close to decades, actually. So clearly I'm not that terrible."

"Or I'm just a glutton for punishment."

"Also a possibility, yeah. We good, Pep?"

"Of course we are. And Tony? I don't want any red in my suit."

He couldn't help but snort at the request, fighting the smile tugging at his lips. She couldn't know that she'd won.

"Will that be all, Ms. Potts?"

"That will be all, Mr. Stark."

There was so much history and love in that well-worn exchange, more than he would ever be able to explain to anyone. From the soft smile on Steve's face and the sweet look in his eyes, he didn't even need to try. His _amoretto_ already got it, no words needed. It was nice to be able to hug Pep tight and plant a smooch on her forehead and know without a doubt that Steve wasn't feeling jealous or threatened. Even nicer was the way the two of them could be close again without it feeling awkward or forced.

They were going to be okay. And if she really wanted to be a card-carrying Avenger... well. He thought the team was going to end up being okay too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo... I like the idea of Pep keeping her powers regardless of what happened in Iron Man 3. I like to think that Tony made her version of Extremis a lot less volatile and easier to control rather than stripping it away entirely.
> 
> This chapter was hard because I'm mostly laying the foundations for what's coming, so I feel like nothing really happened. XD I promise more plot and such in the next chapters to come!
> 
> Also will be getting back to the schedule that I promised. So there'll be a chapter every week on Sunday until I finally wrap this up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Meant to have this up earlier today, but Supernatural and a new game on my phone distracted me. XD
> 
> Thanks so much for continuing to read!! <3

It was so, so hard not to laugh and he was pretty sure that made him a terrible person.

Maybe it would be easier if he hadn't seen pretty much this exact scene in the movies. Sure a brightly lit frozen yogurt place usually wasn't the right setting, but for a kid who couldn't be more than fifteen it probably fit just right. And maybe he didn't have any goons hovering over his shoulder, but the teenager sitting across from him still looked appropriately awed and terrified. Where Steve was in jeans and a t-shirt the kid was in his Sunday best - bowtie and all - with his hair slicked back and a slight tremor in his hands. He was pretty sure they were getting to the part where he was asked either for his daughter's hand or for a little help making the kids bully problems ‘disappear’.

Either way, there were chuckles building up that he was determined not to let out. Fri had insisted this was important, that the _kid_ was important, and that he had to go meet him. Tony was being stubborn about... something, and their oldest girl was pretty much refusing to give him the full story out of fear that he'd get stubborn too. It was all very close to being too much, and dammit he needed to try and take this seriously.

"So. Um. Mister Steve, I asked you here today because--" his voice cracked, a testament to his age, and he began to blush furiously. "I mean." The kid - Peter something - cleared his throat while clearly trying to pull his failing courage around him. "We're here because Mister Stark won't let me... I know I didn't do so good in Berlin and that I got caught under that jetway and all and so it's my fault they - Cap and that guy with the cool metal arm - got away and I didn't listen to orders and I, you know, maybe got really excited about being in my first big fight so it's possible I wasn't taking it as seriously as I should have, but I didn't... I didn't mean to mess it all up and now he won't _talk_ to me and I know I messed up but... but... Look, if you could just get him to give me another chance I _swear_ \--"

"Breathe, kid," he advised with growing alarm. Tony could go on for even longer, sure, but he was a grownup whose lungs had regular practice with rambles. No way a teen was up to that kind of breath-stealing exercise. "I'm here, ain't I? And I'm sure Tony's not mad and it sure as hell ain't your fault the rogue Avengers got away, ya hear? Was just bad luck and bad decisions all around'n I'm sure Tony's more mad at himself, alright? So just... breathe."

"FRIDAY was right - you do sound like him. Not the accent or anything 'cause he doesn't have one, but the rest of it. You sound just like Cap. I mean, I didn't talk to him long because, you know, we were on opposite sides, but still. Are you sure you aren't him?"

"Pretty damn sure, yeah."

"Huh. So are there like, parallel worlds or something? Because it's not really my area but Ned - he's my best friend even if I didn't tell him about, you know, the... uh..." Blushing again, the kid, mimed shooting the webs Steve had seen in footage of him, keeping the gesture more subtle than he would have given the teen credit for. "He doesn't know. No one does."

God, that sounded really fucking lonely. Maybe he didn't really understand the whole situation - he was mostly going on Fri's begrudging account of things - but he already wanted to take the kid home and feed him. Looked thinner than he probably should be after all. High metabolism because of superpowers had been a bitch for the army to manage. A kid whose family didn't seem real well off who was hiding his abilities probably didn't get anywhere close to eating enough calories in a day.

"But anyway, my friend Ned likes to read about those kinds of theories. You know, about parallel universes and stuff. Like every decision spawns off a different one, so there are countless like, threads of this world, you know? Like, you meeting me here is happening in _our_ little thread, but there's another one where you decided not to show up and another one where FRIDAY didn't even ask you to meet me and one where I didn't mess everything _up_ \--" His voice cracked again, though probably from distress this time instead of hormones. 

"All-a that stuff is..." he stopped and considered, then shrugged a shoulder. "Way above my pay level ta be honest. Not much good at that kinda thinkin'. Battle strategy and such is more my area, but it could be your friend Ned is right. Maybe he ain't, I dunno. I'm actually from... well. A whole other world. Shellhead and Lokes were always talkin' about some kind-a multiverse or somethin'? Anyway. My world is really close ta bein' just like this one, but they ain't the same. Came here ta be with Tony and I'm real glad I did. But no, I ain't... 'Cap'." 

He had tried really, really hard not to let bitterness and fury taint the title. Going by Peter's widening eyes he hadn't quite managed.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The silence that fell wasn't awkward, exactly, but it wasn't comfortable either. Peter was clearly gearing up to ask him something, but his eyes were also flicking constantly to the table next to them, where there was a group of kids pigging out with some very... interesting creations. Steve's simple vanilla bean yogurt and Peter's even smaller strawberry yogurt seemed plain and almost unappetizing in comparison. That was longing in Peter's eyes, and clearly the teen had chosen budget over anything else.

With a sigh born of fond exasperation because Harley still tended to do the same thing, he reached for his wallet and pulled out a few bills. "Here. Go nuts, alright? Belly's prob'ly always yellin' at ya, huh? Let's try'n get it ta shut up for a bit."

Sometimes it seemed like all he did anymore was try and shut brains and bellies up.

Peter only hesitated for a few seconds before taking the offered money and heading back to the counter. There was a skip in his step that hadn't been there before. When he ordered his hands were all over the place in his excitement, the happy tone of his voice reaching Steve's ears even if he didn't strain to hear the details of the order. Smiling, he pulled Peter's abandoned strawberry to him - wasting food was still near a sin in his book, after all - and dumped it in with his vanilla. That was fancy enough for him - he didn't need chocolate chips or gummy worms or whatever the hell else was on offer.

As he ate and waited for Peter to come back, he weighed his options. On the one hand, Tony had apparently forbidden Fri from even _mentioning_ the kid in his presence. On the other hand, that order had been given when he was still delirious with pain and reeling from betrayal. Maybe he hadn't reversed it, but Tony could be a stubborn asshole about stuff like that. And maybe Peter was convinced that he'd failed, but Tony was probably just as convinced that he'd been the one to fuck everything up.

All in all, it reeked of a move made out of terror and despair, not one that had been fully thought out. The two of them really ought to be reunited so they could work it out in person. Beyond that, Peter could probably use some support and guidance from people who knew who he was. Harley was about that same age and looking for a new school to boot - maybe they could be friends without that kind of heavy secret between them.

And really, even if they weren't talking because of Tony's crushing self doubt... he thought that maybe this was another one of his fella's kids. He really ought to be brought into the fold if only so Steve could stop him from looking like skin and bones the way he did.

His mind was more than made up by the time Peter came back with a huge smile and more yogurt than was probably good for a person. The kid still looked ridiculous in his too-fancy, trying too hard outfit, but it was endearing rather than laughable now. It was a good thing he'd managed to keep from laughing, because he had a feeling the kid got laughed at enough. Probably would have ruined any chance they had at bonding if he'd reacted that same way.

"Tony's doing fine by the way - Fri said you've been asking and she hasn't been allowed to really answer you. He spent some time in that Cradle thing Helen Cho invented--"

"Oh. My. God. So that isn't just a rumor?" Peter just about knocked his dish over when he leaned forward in excitement, eyes dancing with delight. "It's a real thing? Helen Cho is... oh my God. She's a _genius_ is what she is - the things she can do with human cells are _amazing_ , I've read almost all of her papers. Got an A on the last report I did with them as a basis. There's been speculation that she has a fully operational Cradle for years, but no one's been able to... Did you get to see it? You have to tell me everything, Steve. Everything."

That laughter he'd been so damn proud of keeping under wraps exploded out of him, but thankfully Peter only pouted for a second before sheepishly joining in. Soon after that they were chatting with even more ease than he managed with Harley. Between updates on Tony and his halting attempts to describe the Cradle, he drew details of Peter's life out of the teen in return. Aunt May sounded like a firecracker, Ned like everything a best friend should be, and Liz as impossibly perfect as every first crush ever was. The kid was clearly a genius and he had a good life that had been made far too difficult by the super-secret he was carting around with him.

"I want ya ta come on over ta the tower soon as ya feel ready, Peter Parker," he said as the kid got ready to go home and finish up his homework. "I'll talk ta Tony, find out why the hell he's bein' this way, so just get your butt ta the tower and I'm sure it'll all work out just fine."

"I don't want to drop by again only to be told I'm not allowed to come in," the kid answered quietly, raw vulnerability in his voice and eyes. "Mister Stark has been my hero since forever, you know? He even saved me once, though he probably doesn't remember it, and I... I know I messed everything up but I can't..."

"I get it kid. I'll get ya in, I promise. Have a little faith in me, yeah? I'm Captain America after all."

Even if that wasn't strictly true anymore it still made the kid light up and give a playful salute. It was both sweet and a little concerning how damn open the kid was. He was going to get his heart broken that way... but it was also sort of refreshing to meet a hero with that kind of innocence. Maybe if he played this right he and Tony could be there to protect it.

"Thanks a lot Steve. For, you know, everything. Thank FRIDAY for me too, will you? She's been... she's been really trying for me, and I know she didn't have to tell you anything, so... yeah."

"Don't worry. I'll thank her and Tony will too once we get this sorted. Now get home and get your schoolwork done, ya hear?"

"Yessir!"

~.~.~

"You are a fucking traitor. No. You _both_ are, and I am not... I almost got that kid killed! He almost died because of me, and now you want me to-- no. No. He's better off without me, alright? He was doing just fine before I dragged him into a fight he wasn't nearly ready for."

"Okay, so ya made a mistake," he allowed. Buttering Tony up and painting too rosy a picture wouldn't work, after all. It'd just make him dig his heels in all the harder. "But I also know ya never woulda taken him ta Berlin if you'd known that Rogers'n them would be fightin' like it was for keeps. So now ya know better and ya can move forward - _with_ Peter instead-a leavin' him behind. He thinks ya hate him, Tony."

"Low blow and also ridiculous. I don't... he really thinks that?"

"What else is he _supposed_ ta think? Far as he's concerned, Rhodey's legs got hurt 'cause-a him bein' down for the count and it's his fault Rogers and Bucky got away" he ignored the fissure of pain that shot through him at the name, knowing he needed to press this point home more than he needed to mourn his lost friend. More even than he needed to respect the hurt that flashed in Tony's own eyes. "Followin' that logic it's his fault ya got hurt so damn bad too. Why wouldn't ya hate him for all that? Not like ya been in a hurry ta prove him wrong." 

Tony turned on his heel, fury and hurt radiating from him in waves as he paced. Part of him hated that he'd had to confront Tony about this, because it was so clearly part of everything that had led up to him being abandoned in Siberia. It was all wrapped up in layers of self-loathing, betrayal and pain. It was... it was a lot to handle, and poor Peter Parker had been unlucky enough to be caught up in that toxic mixture as it all imploded. None of this was really about the teen who was Spider-Man.

Now he just had to make Tony understand that too.

"He's a kid, Tony. He doesn't understand--"

"Which is why I had no right to involve him in the first place!"

"Maybe not, but ya did! Can't change that now, can ya? Get that through that thick skull-a yours and get the fuck over it. Ya made a mistake - we all make mistakes. It's time ta forgive yourself for this one and move on sweetheart. For Peter if ya can't do it for yourself."

"Did you just... did you just tell me to get over it?"

"Yeah? I don't mean... I'm not tryin' ta hurt ya, Tony, but... look. He's a good kid, and now he's hurtin'. The man I love wouldn't just walk away from that, not when he could help make it better. Would he?"

"... I'm just so tired, _amoretto_. I'm old, I'm tired, and he's better off without me."

"I think you're wrong about that'n so does Peter. He oughta get a say in this, don't ya think?"

"He's like five. He doesn't know what's good for him."

"He's fifteen and I think maybe he's got a pretty good idea. He ain't stupid, that kid. And right now he's got the weight of the world on top-a his shoulders and he don't have anyone ta help him carry it. If ya wanna keep your head stuffed up your ass about this, that's fine. But I'm not gonna shut him out. He needs somebody Tony. He wants ya ta be his mentor, but if you're too scared ta--"

"I'm not _scared_ , and you'd be better for him anyway."

"No I won't be, because maybe he likes me but he don't want me for that role. Still. I'll take it if I gotta because that kid needs it, but he'll be comin' ta the tower. It's my home too'n I got all-a the same permissions ya do. He's gonna be here whether ya get your head outta your ass or not. But you're gonna be the one ta tell him, face-ta-face, that ya don't want ta work with him. I'm not takin' that bullet for ya, not when I think that deep down ya know that Peter would be far better off if you're in his corner."

"... I'm only going to get him hurt again."

"Bullshit."

"I never should have taken him to Berlin."

"Ya did. Now ya know better."

"He should hate me."

"Instead he thinks ya hate him. Didn't know how ta tell him that ya hate yourself more'n ya could ever hate anyone else."

"... I'm really fucked up, aren't I?"

"Maybe a little. But so am I. All-a us are, but at least we got each other. He's got nobody and that ain't right."

"I should really get a therapist. Fuck." Tony ran his hands down his face, a lost look in his eyes. This was as close to a real fight that they'd had since he'd come back to this world and he hated it. All he wanted to do was go wrap his fella up in his arms and promise to keep anything from hurting him ever again. Wasn't a promise he could keep though, and it wasn't really one that would do Tony any good in the end. Getting up on his feet and moving forward from what had happened to him was going to hurt - there was just no way around it.

He wanted more than anything for Tony to be able to stand tall and walk proudly without defeat curving his spine and weighing him down. As much as he wanted to spare his lover any pain... well. He was more interested in helping Tony heal himself, which meant sometimes he was going to have to fight him. It meant sometimes he was going to say things Tony wouldn't like, and sometimes he was going to have to let Tony be hurt.

"... fuck it. Fri-baby? Give the kid the same kind of access Harley has, okay? Just... just warn me when he gets here the first time so I can prepare myself to face him. I don't want him to think I hate him, and you're right Steve. I should be man enough to clean up my own messes."

"Tony. That's not--"

"I need some time in the 'shop. I'll be up before dinner."

He wanted to protest, wanted to demand that Tony stop and stay so they could talk this out... but he also knew his fella. Tony needed time to process, _deserved_ that time, and he did it best in the workshop. A few hours of tinkering and building would do the man some good, and maybe he'd come to the realization that Steve really hadn't been trying to hurt him. Dinner would probably do a lot to cheer him up too, what with all the shenanigans their kids were always getting into. The two of them, Rhodey and Alicia were usually in stitches halfway through the meal and even Pepper had been known to giggle helplessly from time to time. After dinner he'd take Tony to bed and try to soothe over any remaining hurt feelings with words of love and devotion.

He and Tony were going to be fine, and the soft kiss the man pressed to his lips before heading for the elevator only proved it. They'd had their first really hard conversation about the fallout from the ‘Civil War’ and they were still okay.

Once Peter Parker and his Aunt May were tucked neatly into their family unit, he had a feeling Tony might even be thankful for it.

~.~.~

He wasn't privy to that first meeting between Peter and Tony, and that was at it should be. The two of them had acres of issues to hash out, and he'd probably only get in the way of that. Nobody ended up in medical, and while they both looked like they'd been crying they were also smiley and relaxed when they joined the rest of them at lunch. Since then Peter had been in and out with great frequency, and his Aunt May had even stopped by for dinner a few times.

The only one who wasn't very happy about it all was Harley. The two teens were dancing around each other like dogs preparing to fight, and he had a feeling the results were going to be explosive. It reminded him of U's behavior right after STAR had been brought online, but he wasn't quite sure what to do about it. Tony was just as clueless, so for now they were just sitting back and hoping for the best.

Steve had been assured that his re-branded super-self would soon be available for public consumption - he was pretty sure that meant it was almost time to start fighting the good fight again. He had mixed feelings about that and Pepper seemed just as conflicted. Tony though... Tony was chomping at the bit, ready to be back in the armor and defending the earth. His lover was sure they were running out of time, and he wanted to join the team again as quickly as possible.

The new team at least, which would be headquartered in the completely remodeled compound upstate. He'd spent a lot of nights with Tony and Ben bent over blueprints, trying to get the design right. Rhodey and Viz were key parts of the conversations as well, adding insight and making sure Ben knew what they were going to need to actually let the team train properly and make their living quarters suitable.

None of them would be invited to live in the tower.

Rhodey and Viz would be moving to the site soon, and they would be the ones to welcome the new members to their new homes. Tony mostly planned for them to commute, though he and Steve knew they would have to stay there for stretches at a time to make sure they integrated well enough to fight. All in all, the New Avengers Initiative was shaping up nicely and should be ready to get off the ground in a month or so. 

Tony didn't want to meet any of them before then. Steve was bowing to those wishes despite his own curiosity and didn't even browse the dossiers Fri had been compiling.

It all made him miss his own team with a fierce, unrelenting ache. He'd tried to hide it from Tony, but he was pretty sure his fella saw right through him. He was good enough not to say anything though, and he never brought up the way Steve had taken to turning the device Shellhead and Lokes had given to him over and over in his fingers before bed. He wanted to see them again, wanted to introduce them all to the family he and Tony had built... but he was afraid.

Mostly he feared that maybe he'd get back to his own world and then not be able to return home. He was also worried that Tony might misunderstand, that he might think Steve wanted to go back for keeps. He was even a little afraid that he might steal Tony and their family and just not let them come back and to hell with what happened to this place…

Tony would never forgive him though, which was the only thing keeping him from making that last concern a reality.

He'd kept from communicating with old team, his old _life_ , because he knew they'd ask him to visit. They'd want to see him, to make sure he was okay. They were all dying to meet his family, and it would kill a little part of him to tell them 'no'.

Despite that, everything was going... really fucking well.

Which was, of course, why something had to give.

~.~.~

"You're terrible at this, Tiny Adorable Steve."

"Yeah, well. We didn't dance anythin' like this back in my day."

"Was that back when you had to walk ten miles to school in the snow, barefoot and uphill both ways?"

"Say that ta me when we're workin' on your hand ta hand next, will ya Harley?"

"Ooooh, he's going to kick your butt."

"Whatever, _Parker_."

"Don't you two start - I want to focus on this because it's hilarious."

"Tony. You should be nicer to him."

"Pep. Pepper. Light of my life. Steve knows I love him unconditionally but that I am also obligated to mock his awful dance moves."

"I ain't sure this is even dancin' at all. I think your game and your little sensor thing might be confused."

"I think you're just mad that you suck."

He rolled his eyes and didn't dignify Tony's snark with a response. 'Just Dance' was a weird game and that was just that. Still, he didn't mind the warm laughter at his expense or the way they'd all rack up scores that left his in the dust. It was the way things went when they played this damn game and everyone knew it... just like they knew Steve could kick all of their asses when it came to most battle royale style games.

Everyone was having fun and that was more important than any bruised pride Steve would be incurring if he gave a shit about being good at the game. As it was, he found it as funny as the rest of them and he couldn't wait for Pepper and Alicia to get so fed up with it all that they combined forces to do a routine that brought the house down and shattered all previous records. They were as good as Steve was terrible and it was always fun to watch.

As he was turning around, however, he spotted something that had the potential to derail their whole night. Hell, it could ruin _everything_.

"No," he whispered, flinching back from the green light sparking to life in one corner of the common room. Tony's attention was drawn to him immediately. Before he could even blink he'd been dragged into one of Tony's arms, the other outstretched and waiting for one of the gauntlets. "Tony--"

"They can't have you," he announced which was what got everyone else looking. "I don't care if they're your friends, your _team_ \- you came back for me. You wanted to be here and they can't have you back. I'll fucking fight them if I have to." Because Fri was as much of a dramatic shit as her old man and they both had impeccable timing, the Iron Man gauntlet snapped into place as Tony finished the last word, the whine of the arc reactor already filling the air. "Last time I couldn't... they _can't take you_."

He wanted to explain that they wouldn't do that - Loki wouldn't just snatch him away again like that, not after everything - but he wasn't sure it would work. Not when Tony was ready to fight them, not when Peter and Harley were on either side of them prepared to do the same, taking their cue from their more dramatic father figure. Dum-E and U were crowding against his back while STAR was on his shoulder - she at least seemed amused by the whole thing.

"Bets on if it's Shellhead or Peggy through the portal first."

"Pegs," Steve said immediately, a smile tugging at his lips despite everything. "She's gonna want ta punch me for not visitin' before now."

"But Shellhead will want to make an _entrance_."

"True, but Lokes won't let him be the first inta a potentially hostile situation. Wouldn't mind usin' Pegs as fodder though."

"Okay, why are you two not more--"

The light reached its peak intensity far quicker than it had before. They had probably been refining the spells and devices since sending Steve off on his grand adventure. God they were probably furious with him. There was no way they'd be coming to drag him back, but he was probably in for a hell of a guilt trip. He should have at least used the communicator they'd given him... but no use crying about it now. He'd made his choices and now it was time to pay the piper.

When the near-blinding light had faded, leaving him blinking back spots, he found out that both he and STAR had been wrong. Peggy and Shellhead were there, sure enough, but they were shoulder to shoulder and wearing matching grim looks. Shellhead was out of his armor, but that wouldn't mean anything... especially not when a glowering Loki stood at his back. Rounding out the party was Jan, who began to dance with excitement as soon as she saw him.

"Steve! We made it! We found you! Not in time though, because oh my god those _pants_ \--"

"They're pajama pants."

"They're awful. Did I teach you nothing?"

"Jan." The reprimand from Peggy was unexpected and harsh, but the other woman only grimaced before holding her tongue. "I'm sorry for intruding like this Steven. And to the rest of you as well - we have no intention of harming anyone, I promise you," she added to Tony, who of course still didn't lower his gauntlet. A brief smile tugged at her lips, the same fond exasperation on her face that anyone who loved a Tony Stark seemed to develop. "Or of snatching anyone away. We wouldn't have come at all, but--"

"We found him Winghead," Shellhead interrupted, and suddenly he couldn't _breathe_. STAR was holding onto his ear so hard it hurt, and soon that tiny pinprick of pain was the only thing he could feel apart from his pounding heart.

"You mean--"

"Almost two months ago, shortly after you left, we got a lead. Miss Margaret chased it down and he was at the end of it. We found him and we brought him home, just like we promised."

A small part of his mind registered the way Tony's arm had gone slack around him while Loki slid both his arms around Shellhead's waist and squeezed tight. Most of him, however, was numb with hope and disbelief, because if they'd found him, if they'd _captured_ him…

"Bucky?"

Tony abruptly shoved away, cursing under his breath. He should follow his lover - Steve _knew_ he needed to do that - but he was rooted in place. At least that way he could see the way all three humans winced a little, expressions souring.

"He broke Clint's arm when he called him that. Right now he'll grudgingly answer to Winter, sometimes to James--"

"They came to tell you about _Bucky Barnes_?" Harley demanded, practically bristling with rage. After _everything_ you still--"

"Can it, short stack - the adults are talking."

"You aren't the boss of me you low-rent Tony Stark, so shut the hell up. Why the hell would you care about Bucky Barnes after what he _did_?"

"To be fair they aren't the _same_ Bucky."

"You shut up too, Parker, or I won't care that your face will break my fist."

"Both of you stop. Harley, you come with me and your sister--"

"Mom I am not _leaving_ \--"

"Yes you are, young man. March."

Everything around him was a blur - he knew it was happening and he was at least partly aware of it, but... it was so far away. He could still only feel STAR's grip on his ear and the wild beating in his chest, and there was a growing roar in his ears... and where was Tony?

The rest of the players in their little drama faded away as he turned around, suddenly desperate to spot his lover. He didn't know exactly how he felt about all of this but he was pretty sure he knew how _Tony_ was feeling and it wouldn't be anything good. He needed to... Tony had to know that this wasn't enough to make him _leave_ , that he wasn't going to throw everything they had away for anyone, not even Bucky.

His search finally yielded results when he looked over at the bar... and what he saw just about broke his heart. Tony was there, a bottle with a familiar label in one hand and a glass in the other. Oh, it wasn't _the_ bottle of scotch - that had a place of pride in their living room - but it was the same brand. He knew that Tony was about to pour himself a glass that he wouldn't drink, that he'd just stare into for hours if he was allowed to do it.

It was what he'd done while Steve was gone. It was what he was doing now because he really thought Steve would leave again.

"I hate to interrupt as this is going so well," Fri's sarcasm was lost on no one, and from the corner of his eye he saw Shellhead jerk at hearing a voice that wasn't JARVIS. "But we have another problem. There is an unidentified craft rapidly approaching, one unlike anything I have ever seen, and they are... 'requesting' permission to land using the tower's facilities. Sir," she paused, sounding both baffled and furious. "Captain Rogers is demanding he and the rogue Avengers be allowed to come and, in his words, save you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo. Not as plotty as I had intended, but I wanted to get Peter in there and then end with a kind of cliff hanger, so. :'D
> 
> Few notes! I doubt anyone remembers Ben - the contractor from the very first story. He's the one who fixed up the common floor and Tony now has him on retainer for all his most personal projects. Ben is also dating Pepper, which is something that happens in a side-story I haven't sat down to write yet. :'D Someday all of those will be written and put up. Someday.
> 
> I just wanted to make sure I mentioned that so nobody thought I meant Uncle Ben. XD Especially since I had that flub of naming Harley's mom 'Karen' when that's the name of the AI in Peter's suit. XD I have since changed it, but one eagle-eyed reader already pointed out that inconsistency, which I need to go fix in the second chapter because I don't think I did yet.
> 
> Sorry for the babble, thanks for sticking with me and have a great week! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... very late, and I am very sorry for that!! Hope it's at least good enough that you won't be super salty over the wait.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, thanks for continuing to read, and have a lovely day!

"Sir, Captain Rogers is demanding he and the rogue Avengers be allowed to come and, in his words, save you."

The laugh he let out was raw enough that it scraped his throat, sending a shudder of pain down his spine. Of _course_ they would show up now. Of course. Rogers and Natasha especially seemed to have a sixth sense about when he was at his most vulnerable so they could come and rip at those squishy parts of him. Since they were coming to 'save' him he figured he'd be lucky not to end up dead.

The Avengers had always been at their most destructive when they were trying to help.

"Let 'em land, Fri."

"That's not necessary, Boss. We have countermeasures--"

"FRIDAY."

"... yes Boss." 

He didn't look up to read the room because he could feel the weight of their disapproval and judgement settling on his shoulders. Pepper and Tiny Adorable Steve especially would be frustrated, but what else was he supposed to _do_? Let them hover around outside until someone noticed they were there? Engage lethal countermeasures to keep them away? Alert the UN?

Actually, that last one... that was a ball that should be in Rhodey's court, so he pulled out his cell phone and tapped out a quick message to the man so he could decide what to do. It was kind of nice not to have to make that call. Maybe he could get used to not having to make all the hard decisions on his own.

And it would be on his own because he'd be losing his Tiny Adorable Steve soon. His team had found _Bucky_ so of course he would leave. Steve Rogers was always going to give everything up for Bucky Barnes - it was just the way things were going to work no matter what universe they were in.

That line of thinking reminded him of his scotch, and he kept right on ignoring the room as he reached for a tumbler. One shot wouldn't be enough to see him through once Steve left him, or it wouldn't if he was still a person who drank. Since this was all about temptation - some would say self-sabotage - and symbolism, the bigger cup was the right move to make. He even filled it with ice as he refused to try and listen in to what was going on between Steve and his _team_ , the one that was so much better than anything he'd ever had. The one that came to him to tell him things, that worried about him, that _cared_. Why the fuck he'd given that all up and come back Tony didn't know, and he was just lucky it hadn't all ended sooner.

He was pouring a generous amount of scotch into his glass when a hesitant touch to his shoulder forced him to acknowledge that there were other people in the room. It was his _amoretto_ , and usually he would turn and offer the man a smile, but he... he just didn't have it in him just then. Staring at the glass as he tried to mentally prepare himself for what was coming was better. Easier.

"Sweetheart?"

Jesus fuck did the endearment hurt.

"Tony I ain't... I told ya, didn't I? I'm not goin' back without ya, and not without our kids neither."

"People promise all kinds of things, Steve. When you told me that you didn't know they were going to find _Bucky_. I don't blame you for wanting to go back. I get it, okay? You can just--"

"I'm gonna rip ya a new one later for not believin' in me, in us, and for givin' up so easy. But right now we got bigger problems so we're gonna shelve this one for later, okay?"

"Later. Right. When you get back from seeing him."

"Mary Mother-a.... sweetheart, I'm not-- no. Later. You'll see and we'll talk later. I sent the Defenders that came up ta the Penthouse - thought ya might not want 'em on our floor and Pep said she don't mind. Alicia took the kids--"

"Except me."

"Except STAR--"

"Because I'm going to kick Roger's a--"

"Because she's a bloodthirsty savage. All-a the rest of 'em are with Alicia'n Pepper is stayin' with us. That okay?"

"Sounds like you've got it all figured out," he murmured as he watched a drop of condensation roll down the side of the glass. "Didn't need me at all so I don't know why you're suddenly checking in." He was being an ass and he _knew_ he was being an ass but stopping didn't feel like an option. Since Steve had come back he'd wanted so badly to believe it was forever, that he would be allowed to keep this. Finding out he couldn't _hurt_ and he'd never been good being anything other than an ass when he was in pain. Lashing out kept people from looking too close after all. If he could just piss Steve off enough then they wouldn't have to have a conversation about their feelings before the guy left, and he wouldn't have to hear any more empty promises that would only get his hopes up.

"If I didn't love ya so goddamn much I would throttle ya," Steve hissed before stalking over to Pepper. The red-headed traitor patted Steve's shoulder in sympathy while glaring at him which was fucking unfair, but whatever. She hadn't been there to see how fiercely Rogers had defended Bucky, hadn't seen the way grief twisted Steve's face whenever he brought the guy up. She'd learn soon enough and he could say 'I told you so' with a clear conscience.

And anyway at least STAR hadn't abandoned him. She'd hopped off Steve's shoulder and was now settling on his, one tiny hand pressed reassuringly against his pulse point. "I won't let him hurt you," she whispered, easing the knot of tension lodged in his chest where Roger's shield had hit. "None of them will get close. And if that witch is here... Dr. Strange taught me some things and you have the amulet he sent for you. It's going to be okay Tony. I promise."

God he loved her.

"Thanks baby girl."

"Am I allowed to kill Rogers?"

"Going to have to go with no."

"Neither of you let me have any fun."

"Boss? They're coming down the elevator now."

While he reached up and carefully cuddled her between his hand and the side of his neck, he got to watch Steve and Pepper close ranks. As one they turned and headed for the bar to join him, determination clear in both their strides. And maybe he knew his Tiny Adorable Steve would leave, and maybe he was a little upset that Pep had taken his _amoretto's_ side in that... but he was so glad they were both there. The only thing that could make it better would be having Rhodey and Viz there too instead of them being at the compound, but he knew at least one of them would be high-tailing it back now that he'd sent his message.

And between the protective rage he saw in Pepper's eyes, the cold fury he saw in Steve's and STAR's bloodthirsty nature... he felt pretty goddamn safe, and it let him stand tall as he watched the elevator. Hell, he almost felt _powerful_ with Pepper on his right and Steve pressed against his left side, one Iron Man gauntlet on and the rest of his suit at the ready. Maybe he'd get out of this without physical injury or massive property damage after all.

Maybe.

Despite all his bravado and the security of having people who loved him ready to fight at his side, he still winced when the elevator doors slid open. Rogers strode out first - of course he did - with a gun in one hand and that patriotic jaw set in a hard line that almost sent him into a flashback. He could have happily gone the rest of his life never seeing that expression ever again. At least he didn't have to spend too long taking in the details, because Nat - Natasha - exited on Rogers' heels. She _nodded_ at him like they were on the same side before turning her eyes to Steve, poised and ready to unleash her black widow's bite.

She was threatening his _amoretto_ with a weapon he had improved and redesigned to better fit her needs, and he felt his fear starting to recede to make way for anger. Once upon a time - almost a year ago so maybe she didn't remember - she had met Steve, had laughed with him and liked him... and now she was more than willing to hurt the man he loved with something he'd built with his own two hands.

Sam was the only one who didn't look ready to attack, but he was still geared up just in case, and fuck. It just made his stomach want to rebel because he'd redesigned those wings too. He had streamlined them, given Sam the means to really compete on the super-stage despite not having any powers or Black Widow training. Maybe the guy didn't have his finger on the trigger the same way Rogers and Nat did, but Tony couldn’t take much comfort in that. Not when he knew that Sam wouldn't hesitate to jump into things if Rogers' finger even twitched the right way.

"I don't know about you two, but I feel underdressed," he said to Steve and Pep, refusing to take his eyes off the rogues. "You should have let me know this was a 'bring _my_ weapons party'," he called out, noting that none of them seemed very regretful or impressed by him. "I would have suited up for the occasion. Right now you've got me at a disadvantage." They'd think the worst of him anyway, so when he lifted his right hand and waggled his gauntlet-covered fingers, he swept the glass of scotch up in his other hand. Still not to drink - probably - but props were essential to get him through this.

Well, props and the way Steve was gently gripping his elbow in a silent show of support.

"Tony," Rogers greeted, eyes only flicking to his for a moment before he zeroed back in on Steve. "It's not even three yet - not sure you should have that scotch."

"I'm not sure I care what you think. No, wait - I am sure. And the answer is… I don't. Not even a little. Any other criticisms you'd like to deliver so I can file them under 'I don't give a flying fuck'?" Rogers knew he'd misstepped - Tony could read that in the brief grimace that crossed his face. Once he would have felt bad about it, would have hurried to either justify or change his behavior so the man wouldn’t do something horrifying like apologize. But that had been then, back when he had thought they were _friends_ , when he had thought Rogers had been hassling him out of genuine concern and caring.

Now he was sort of tempted to chug the scotch and do a line of cocaine in front of Rogers just to show the man how much he didn't care what Captain America thought of him.

Thankfully he had other people whose good opinion of him he wanted to keep so he could ignore that urge. He set the glass down instead of downing its contents and leaned his left hip against the bar. Steve and Rogers were still trying to stare each other down, Nat's gaze was flicking between Steve and STAR, and Sam was calmly taking them all in and probably trying to determine a point of weakness to attack should it be necessary. A mean, petty part of him hoped the guy thought Pepper would be the one to go after, because she would absolutely destroy him. Probably without even chipping her nail polish.

"As fun as this is I would like you all to leave my tower pretty much now, so. To what do I owe the dubious honor of this visit?"

"We're here to save you Tony. Why didn't you... I know we had our disagreements, but why didn't you tell me you were in trouble? I sent you that phone for a reason."

Phone? _Disagreements_? What the fuck?

"Did you smoke any strange roots or anything while you were in Wakanda?" Nat didn't give anything away, but Tony could read Rogers and Sam like a book. "Oh please. Where else could you have gone? It wasn't that hard to figure out. I am surprised T'Challa gave you an aircraft."

"He wanted us to have a mobile base of operations," Rogers said, a tic moving in his jaw. Tony thought maybe the King had wanted the rogues out of his country fast and giving them a... 'mobile base' was the easiest way to do it. "And that's not the issue here. I'm sorry Tony - I thought you would get that phone and my note. I didn't know it would be kept from you."

"FRIDAY received a suspicious package addressed to Mister Stark," Pepper interrupted in full-on Ice Queen of the Boardroom mode. "As there had been a recent attempt on his life, the package was destroyed as a matter of security."

"You had no right--"

"I had _every_ right. Your handwriting is very recognizable, Mister Rogers, and you don't get to have it both ways. You very nearly killed Mister Stark--"

"I did _not_ \--"

"And so you do not get to send him mail not even a week later." Despite not raising her voice, Pepper spoke over the soldier with ease. The face Rogers was making every time she called him 'Mister' was priceless and he wanted a fucking picture of it. "Perhaps if Mister Stark hadn't been in _critical condition_ at the time of the delivery he would have made a different call," she continued, voice sharp and decisive as a whip crack. "But in my position as his proxy, I consulted with FRIDAY and determined a course of action that was most beneficial to his health and well-being."

"If he was in critical condition it wasn't because of anything me or Bucky did." Steve snorted loud enough at the denial to bring the attention back to him, and God did Tony love the look on his face. He looked furious and beautiful, almost like an avenging angel, and it warmed him to know that all that protective rage was because of him. "But I'm not here to fight with you, Tony. I'm here to save you."

"Save him from what?"

"From _you_ ," Rogers answered Steve, voice tight. "I've seen a lot of dirty tricks in my time, but I can't believe you're using my face for this. To prey on Tony for... for..." The man turned bright red and managed to look both furious and constipated, and it was the most unattractive his face had ever looked. "Turning feelings like _that_ against a person is wrong. I won't let you pretend to be me just to get to him!"

"Wait, you think... oh my God. Oh my--" Pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, he did his best to breathe evenly. "I have not been _pining_ for you, _Rogers_." There was enough venom in his voice to make the idiot flinch back, but only for a second before he took an aggressive step forward. "And sure, there's maybe a passing resemblance--"

"Passing? Tony, come on - I know you've seen the pictures. Howard had to have kept them. And when I saw him come out of the tower a couple days ago to go to that yogurt place--"

"Whoa, wait - hold on. Are you... are you all _spying_ on me and my tower? Are you fucking _kidding_?!"

"We're not spying! We just... look, I know that sometimes you get yourself into trouble, and I was worried that without me here--"

"Oh, go take a long walk off a short pier," he fumed, almost ready to suit up the rest of the way to take out the trash. If only the thought of being _in_ the armor with Rogers in the room didn’t scare him more than being without out. "I don't need your protection or your concern."

"Since you managed to get tricked by Loki into letting this... this clone live with you I'm gonna have to disagree! And it's kind of low of you to want me to be like that Tony - at my weakest. It's just sad and insulting that you would want me like this so you can _control_ me--"

"You arrogant asshole! This has _nothing to do with you_!"

"Then why are you fucking a guy that stole my face?!"

"That's enough, I'm thinkin'." Steve interrupted again, giving his elbow another squeeze before his fingers slid down to tangle with his own. No matter how pissed he was at the invasion of his tower and the assholes doing the invading, he couldn't help but look down at his _amoretto_ and smile. Steve returned it, then brought their hands up to brush a gentle kiss over his knuckles. "I got this, sweetheart, unless ya wanna keep yellin'."

"What I want is them gone."

"I know. Lemme see if I can't toss 'em out on their keisters, okay? And if I can't we got a couple-a folks up in the penthouse who'd love ta help."

"I'm almost tempted to let them." 

"Me and STAR get first crack though. Wait here, 'less ya decide ya wanna get a few hits in. Then they'd be all yours." From the corner of his eye he could see the way the three rogue Avengers were practically squirming with frustration at being ignored. Then Steve leaned up and gave him a sweet, lingering kiss... and half the satisfaction that came from it was seeing Rogers' jaw drop and hearing Sam's whispered 'holy shit'.

Nat didn't react, but then Nat... Natasha had seen them together before. It made her participation in this farce all the more insulting.

"I been lookin' forward ta this," Steve drawled as he stepped around first Tony and Pepper and then the bar. As he moved past STAR dropped to his shoulder, orbs of arc reactor blue already flickering to life around her fists. "I saw what ya did ta him in Siberia, Rogers. Saw how ya left him there ta _die_ \--"

"Oh please, he was in the armor--"

"And ya beat it all ta hell before ya left him bleedin' out, didn't ya? Put your shield through his heart hard enough ta make all that metal buckle. What the hell do ya think was under there, ya stupid fuck? That was flesh and blood underneath and ya left without even lookin' back. Not once - didn't even hesitate. Gotta say, if the Bucky I know is anythin' like the one ya had as a friend... he's gotta be awful ashamed-a ya, and your ma would tan your goddamned hide. Since she ain't here ta do it, I'm happy ta step in."

"You don't know anything about me or Bucky, so why don't you shut your mouth? We got a reading on Loki's magic here just a little while ago - I know you're just one of those clones he can make. I never believed he was dead no matter what Thor told us. Now I know what scheme he's been working."

"If I was just some... scheme-a Loki's, no way in hell you'd ever know until it was too damn late. Dunno about the Loki from this world, but Lokes is a clever sonuvabitch that could run circles 'round just about anyone he wanted. It's a good thing he's one-a the good guys now or we'd all be pretty damn worried."

"'Lokes'? One of the _good guys_? Oh come on - you aren't even trying to hide it. Loki is evil and we all know it. He tried to take over the world and he mind-controlled Clint. I can get him down here if you want, Tony, to remind you--"

"That witch up there too? Ya know, the one that controlled _your_ mind? The one that violated Tony? 'Cause I still don't get why she gets a pass." The mention of Wanda made him flinch back, and he gripped the amulet Steve had given to him through his shirt. It was supposed to stop anyone from invading his mind, was supposed to protect him... but he wasn't sure he wanted to test that. Probably he wouldn't have to though, not from the way Steve's hands were clenched at his sides.

Not with the way his baby girl was already in the classic Iron Man pose - she was ready to take aim and fire. He had a feeling Steve was there too.

"Wanda's only a kid, and she's learning--"

"Bullshit."

"I'm not going to waste my time arguing with some clone created by magic, one that's taking advantage of him like this. Tony--" When Rogers tried to step forward, probably looking to pin him down behind the bar where he couldn't escape, Steve reached up and put a hand on his chest. Maybe he'd seen the way Tony had flinched or maybe he just knew that the thought of being any closer to Rogers made panic rise in his chest and set his newly strengthened heart to racing. "You don't wanna do this son. Let me through before I get to figuring out just how much punishment one of Loki's clones can take."

"First off, I ain't no clone. Sooner ya get that through your fat head the better. Nat here oughta know better, so I dunno why she let ya talk her inta this."

"I never considered it might be Loki behind your appearance," Natasha answered, making a hysterical laugh start to bubble up his throat. She was so right, just not in the way she thought she was, and fuck they were a mess. "I let it go before and ignored how convenient it was that you showed up just when he was most vulnerable. I should have looked closer."

"Have any of you stopped to think that maybe - just maybe - I can take care of my fucking self?"

"He's tricking you, Tony. Let me help. Please. We had our disagreements," there was that word again, so dismissive and so fucking hurtful it made it even harder to breath. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you get hurt."

"Ya try'n get one step closer and I'll kick your ass ten ways ta Sunday."

"Can I shoot him yet?"

"No, ya bloodthirsty thing. Gotta see if they'll listen ta sense and clear out on their own. Might still happen. What about it Rogers? Ya gonna walk away with your goons, or are me'n Starlight here gonna escort ya out?"

"You don't have what it takes, you or that... little robot thing. Now get out of my way."

"No. One last chance ta walk, and I gotta be honest here - part-a me really hopes ya don't take it. Been itchin' ta kick your ass for years now." He found that a lot sweeter than he probably should, because he knew that his Tiny Adorable Steve meant it. Rogers had hurt him, and his _amoretto_ was ready to enact justice until he was strong enough to do it for himself. Pepper's hand found it's way between his shoulder blades, warm and strong, and it helped calm his breathing and steady his heart. None of them would let him get hurt again, and he had the sneaking suspicion that if he even so much as hinted that he wanted them... the Defenders would be down here within heartbeats.

Jesus _fuck_ did it feel nice to have backup he could count on.

"I've had just about enough of you. I really wanted to talk to Tony first, help him understand what was going on before I took you down. He was alone and vulnerable, and it's not his fault he fell for this - like I said, he gets in trouble when I'm not around." And wow, was that condescending as fuck. "But I'm willing to be flexible."

Despite the words, he hadn't seen the powerful horse kick Rogers tried to deliver coming. Steve didn't have that problem. He didn't have any trouble evading it, darting in even closer to the other man and lashing out with the heel of his hand. That blow landed solidly in the center of Rogers' chest and sent him staggering back several steps.

STAR took the chance to go into battle, though she surprised him by not going right for Rogers' throat. She had always been meant for strategy though, so maybe it made perfect sense for her to go after Natasha first instead. His heart was almost ready to burst with pride as he watched the way his baby girl maneuvered through the air. And maybe Natasha used her heavy bracelets to block the first volley from STAR's arc reactors, but the way she held them up only allowed his girl a clean shot at the most vulnerable spot in the design.

Fuck, she was something. Maybe part of him was sad he hadn't gotten to watch her grow into herself ... but the rest of him felt pretty damn honored to see who she'd grown into.

Satisfied his youngest wasn't about to be shot down by a pissed off Widow, he turned his attention briefly to Sam, who looked like he might join in the fight between the two versions of Steve Rogers. When he stepped toward them, however, Pep took a pointed step of her own. He loved how unsure of her they were; he'd never given them more than a vague snapshot of what she was still capable of. Given everything currently happening and the history of the Avengers, he absolutely reveled in the way Sam immediately stopped moving, stink-eye now focused on her.

Unfortunately checking on the other two invaders had caused him to miss a chunk of the action between his _amoretto_ and Rogers. He wasn't sure exactly how they'd ended up on the floor grappling, but he did know that Steve was clearly winning. Maybe he was tiny in comparison, and maybe his body was technically beneath Rogers', but he still looked cool and calm as anything with the larger man’s back against his chest. His legs were wrapped tightly around Rogers' middle, and no matter how the bigger man arched up and writhed - fuck, this kind of fighting would be pornographic if one of the fighters didn't borderline terrify him - Rogers couldn't escape. It probably didn't help that Steve had the guy in a choke hold too, and while his tiny adorable lover's face was the very picture of serenity, Rogers was quickly turning a bright, unattractive red.

That was probably from fury and humiliation as much as from lack of oxygen. It was fucking beautiful.

Steve didn't let go until his opponent was starting to sag down against him, no longer fighting quite so hard to get away. Through some sort of fancy hand-to-hand magic, a quick flex of muscle sent Rogers rolling away. Maybe the universe didn't hate him quite as much as it had always felt like, because his lover's shirt had rucked up during the struggle and he got to watch a downright sinful display of rolling abs when Steve got to his feet without using his damn hands like the sexy show-off that he was. Little demon then looked over and _winked_ like he knew Tony would have seen that and found it hot.

Which was when Rogers lunged forward again, that 'I could do this all day' attitude ruining the moment - again. "Hey!" His startled cry got Steve looking in the right direction just in time. Instead of being taken down by the big idiot's rush to his legs, he was able to side-step and then catch Rogers right in the ribs. The blow was clearly a lot harder than it looked, because Rogers went flying. This time Steve went after him, pressing his advantage.

In the end maybe it was a little anticlimactic, the way Steve ended up straddling Rogers and delivered punch after vicious punch to the asshole's face... but it still inspired just the smallest bit of enjoyment. Actually, guilt could fuck right off and he would admit that the sight was making him downright giddy with glee.

Sam was the one who ended up putting a stop to things. Maybe Pepper thought Rogers had taken enough punishment or maybe she was ready for them all to leave and hopefully _never come back_. Either way, she didn't advance when Sam took a step forward, though Tony was pretty sure she'd be ready to throw down if needs be. He was ready for things to get even messier even if she'd relaxed, but to his surprise Steve wasn't quite as lost in fury as his actions suggested. Once Sam was almost in punching range himself, Steve got off Rogers in one fluid motion, and he didn't look back once while stalking back to Tony's side.

It was damn close to a fucking _murder strut_ , and that was Rogers' blood flecking those slender knuckles, and it was all for _him_.

"You should marry me," popped out of his mouth unbidden, which what the fuck? It was not even remotely the time for that shit, not when this could still easily turn into a real fight. Not when that bastard Rogers was still breathing in his general vicinity with the other traitors who had broken the Avengers along with his goddamn heart. Not when four members of the Defenders were still waiting upstairs to take his Tiny Adorable Steve away.

"Ya gonna wait for me ta get a ring, or we gonna run away ta Vegas soon as they get gone?"

"As the billionaire I feel like I should be the one getting the ring." Steve only chuckled while stepping into his space, and fuck did it feel good to have that lean, tightly muscled body pressed against his.

"Ya sayin' I can't afford anythin' pretty enough for ya sweetheart?"

"I'm saying that I have actual currency that's good on this Earth, not that Monopoly money bullshit your version uses."

Before they could cement their banter with a kiss, a hoarse but pained shout reminded him that there were still other people in the room. Even a short time ago he never would have believed he could tune out Rogers so easily... but then whenever he really let himself focus on Steve, that attention was pretty damn all-encompassing. Soon after STAR came zooming their way, the spirals she was making through the air holding a distinctively smug and sassy edge. Given her temper, earlier words and the way her weapons were powered down for the first time since the arrival of the rogues, Tony could only surmise that she'd managed to get a shot in at Rogers. He loved her for it, and even Steve's attempt to scowl looked more like a grin.

"Ain't nice ta kick a man while he's down, Starlight."

"Die mad about it," she returned lazily, coming close enough that she could skim affectionately over both their cheeks before going to land on Pep's shoulder. His CEO gave her an undeniably fond smile, then turned her attention back to the three interlopers. Tony took that as his cue to do the same, keeping his arms looped around Steve's waist. His _amoretto_ , however, didn't let his gaze stay there for long. His gentle hands - still speckled with the blood of his enemy, and fuck that shouldn't be so hot - framed Tony's face and gently angled it so they were staring into each other's eyes again.

"Sure ya don't want a go at 'em sweetheart?"

He paused and gave that question the thought it deserved. Part of him wanted nothing more than to put on his Iron Man suit and wade into things. He'd love to pound Rogers into the pavement, wanted to rip apart Falcon's wings and remind the Widow why she never should have crossed him. It would feel so fucking good to tear into them, show them just how much he'd been holding back in Siberia out of that nagging, relentless, misplaced sense of loyalty and friendship... but the world was going to need them.

Steve and Pepper weren't laying waste because he had asked them not to. He was almost one hundred percent sure that Rhodey would come himself without informing the UN because Tony wanted them _gone_ , not arrested, not locked away where they couldn't fight for their world. STAR had leashed her bloodthirsty instincts because she'd known it would make him unhappy to see any of them dead.

And really, now that he was looking…

All of their clothing was rough with visible fraying, the weapons not designed by him worn and sometimes ill repaired. Rogers had the shadow of stubble on cheeks gaunter than he remembered and darker shadows still in those blue eyes. As Sam offered the man a hand up, Tony decided that the hero from all of his father's stories seemed... smaller, somehow, than he once had been. Like maybe, just maybe, he wasn't riding this storm out as easily as he might like people to think.

Sam still had hero worship in his expression, but it was waning. Tony wondered if being on the run the way they were was dimming some of that golden boy shine that hung around Rogers. He wondered if the man knew he was no longer a Reservist; Sam Wilson had been given the Other Than Honorable Conditions discharge around the same time as Tony had finally been given the go-ahead to fly back to the states. Natasha was more put together than either man, of course, but he could still see signs of wear. Most notable was the hint of expression he could see in her eyes, in the nearly non-existent lines around her mouth. He couldn't quite figure out what that elusive, barely there emotion might be... but part of him hoped it was shame.

"They aren't worth it," he told Steve honestly, even if the realization was only just settling into his bones as truth. "I have more important things to worry about."

The smile that bloomed on his _amoretto_ 's face was even more beautiful than the vengeance had been.

"Damn right ya do." The love and approval in Steve's voice warmed him better than scotch ever had. "Proud-a ya for knowin' that. Still would kill 'em for ya if ya wanted though."

"See, she gets that from you. If Fri or any of the boys start displaying homicidal urges--"

"Tony!" Why there was that harsh bark of authority in Rogers' voice he wasn't sure. The guy was still bleeding on his patched-up suit and had very obviously taken a beating at Steve's hands. There was also a pretty awful looking burn high on the man's right cheek that he really shouldn't be proud of but was. He wasn't coming out on top here, so Tony didn't know why he was trying to sound like he was in charge. "What the hell is going on?"

"Thought you had it all figured out Rogers?"

"Tony--"

"Colonel Rhodes will be arriving in less than five minutes," Pep suddenly cut in, voice hard and uncompromising. Maybe Stark men were made of iron, but Pepper Potts was made of pure fucking tungsten. "If you wish to avoid any other unpleasantness, I suggest you be well on your way before then." Her smile was anything but nice, and he was pleased to see that even Natasha was eyeing her warily. "He doesn't quite have my control, you see, and unlike Steve here... well. Where you and the other rogue Avengers are concerned he would rather ask for Tony's forgiveness rather than his permission. If he finds you here I'm certain you'll need to see someone in medical, and I doubt your little stunt will remain off the UN's radar if that happens."

When nobody moved (unless you counted the way Steve's mouth dropped open in outrage), she put on another of those thin, dangerous smiles. "Make your choice quickly or I will make it for you. And if any of you ever darken Mister Stark's doorway without his permission again, I promise that you will be _begging_ to go back to the Raft."

The way she flicked her hair as she turned away from them made her dismissal clear, and he hoped it hurt. He hoped it cut them to their very core, because Pep was the best of them - the best period. He prayed that they knew that, that they understood her worth, so that they would understand just what it meant to completely and utterly lose her respect.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see that STAR was glowing a soft pink instead of arc reactor blue, and he couldn't help but grin. His baby girl might have a new hero... or a new crush, who knew. It was hard to tell with AI’s sometimes.

"I only wanted to help you Tony," Rogers called in that sincere, plaintive voice of his. He had been giving into that voice, into the idea that Rogers was _good_ in a way he just couldn't be, for years. Over and over he'd given Rogers his way, let the man's intentions make up for the way his actions were so often lacking. He'd swallowed the disregard, the casual, maybe unintentional cruelty and mistrust because it was Steve Rogers - Captain America for Christ's sake. Tony had been so sure that he was the one lacking that he hadn't been able to see what was going so horribly wrong on the team. He'd forgotten where the best of intentions led, and he'd done it because of that fucking voice coupled with that earnest look on the man's face.

"I don't need your kind of help. Not anymore. So just... stop. Stop helping me, alright? All I want from you, from _all of you_ , is to just stay the fuck away from me."

"Tony, you don't mean--"

"He means it. Now get gone before Rhodey comes back, 'cause he's gonna wanna beat the sin right outta ya." Steve didn't sound all that opposed, but whatever. He was absolutely fine with his _amoretto_ being petty on his behalf, because he knew his lover wouldn't take it too far. Probably.

STAR, on the other hand... he was going to have to watch her.

"Just leave, Rogers. Take _your_ team," and was that a tiny wince on Nat's part, or was it just his ego talking? "And leave."

Miracle of miracles, that was just what happened. Oh sure it was Sam and Nat urging Rogers towards the elevator, and she definitely had to give him a firm elbow to the small of his back to get him inside of it, but still. It happened. All he had to put up with was one last painfully sincere look before the doors closed... and then all the air rushed back into the room.

They were _gone_ , and he hadn't had to bleed for the privilege. An impossible thing had just happened and he couldn't help but believe it, even if it was well after breakfast. Maybe another impossible thing was on the horizon, one that was even better and meant that he had a shot at an impossibly amazing future.

Maybe Steve wouldn't leave him after all.

As he was savoring the thought of that, he allowed his _amoretto_ to herd him towards the couch. The big comfy one they usually used to watch movies, not one of the smaller ones grouped in front of the gaming consoles. He had a feeling he was about to be surrounded and forced into a pile of cuddles, and it was definitely not the worst thing in the world. Hell, he'd admit to himself and maybe Steve that he actually loved the nights when they all snuggled down with blankets and hot chocolate together to pick apart some poor, innocent movie that had only been doing its best to entertain them. Nothing was safe from their varied tastes, not even things Tony counted as sacred classics... and he fucking loved it.

So he wasn't surprised when Pepper ended up on his other side, her murderously high heels tossed away so she could tuck her bare toes under his thigh. Before too long everyone had reconvened... and he did mean everyone. The Other Loki had quickly commandeered a loveseat nearby so he could have sole cuddle-custody of the Other Tony, and it was... kind of really disturbing, so he decided to just ignore it. It was harder to pretend he didn't see how overjoyed Steve was by said couple cuddling.

Miss Margaret - because anything was better than adding 'Other' in front of every name in his head - had decided to brave their larger pile. She'd set up shop on the other side of Steve, her shoes gone the same way as Pep's. Pretty soon she had Laney at her feet, clever fingers doing and undoing a series of intricate braids with Alicia watching that more than the movie. Their metal sons were being kept occupied by STAR and Jan, who were using them as perches interchangeably. The tiny terrors were equally giggly and apt to fly around the room at a moment's notice with the boys 'chasing' after them.

Harley and Peter hadn't quite fought over who got to sit with their back leaned against his legs, and Peter had managed to get there first. Not that it mattered, because pretty much as soon as the TV was the only source of light the two of them had curled up together. They couldn't let anyone see that they didn't actually hate each other was all. Tony just wasn't sure if it was a sibling thing or a possible lead up to a romance thing - he was fully willing to let Alicia and Steve worry about that while he focused on science-ing with the two teens instead.

Because he was amazing and perfect, Steve didn't even hesitate to scoot away when Rhodey arrived on the scene. His platypus had a face like a thundercloud, tension coiling every muscle he had tight. Steve's concession meant that Tony could drag the man down between them and snuggle up to his side the way they had in college. Rhodey always breathed a little easier when he had Tony's head tucked under his chin, and he could feel that tension slowly start to bleed away. There'd be talking later, maybe even yelling... but for now it was enough that his brother was beginning to calm down.

Viz was still at the compound and there were a couple extra crazies that he couldn't claim as his, but that didn't matter too much. Almost all of his most important people were surrounding him, and it was just so... so nice. Safe. It was everything he'd never had with the team that he'd wanted to make a family, everything he'd been afraid to ask for. Now he didn't even have to ask and it was all there, without question or hesitation.

He wasn't sure how much of it he would have if Steve weren't there - maybe it wouldn’t look that much different without the tiny blond - but he did know exactly who he wanted with him at the center of this makeshift family held together by something stronger than blood. So maybe that offer of marriage had come at the worst time, and he probably should wait for a little while longer before he got a ring. Despite that, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was going to marry Steve Brian Rogers... someday.

Dum-E and U were going to be a disaster as groomsmen, and he couldn't wait to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... lately I've had like, a super ambivalent feeling towards MCU and kind of Marvel in general? Or maybe not ambivalent, probably more like vaguely angry and drained? Which makes it very hard to write in the fandom, as one might guess. Having that feeling during this particular chapter where I was feeling lots of pressure to get it _right_ made that even harder, hence the lateness. ^.^;; 
> 
> Then I saw Captain Marvel and like... really enjoyed it? I wasn't even mad half an hour later like I have been with most Marvel movies after I leave the theater. Pretty much since Age of Ultron I'm at least kind of angry about SOMETHING before I even get home. Black Panther is the only other notable exception, though Thor Ragnarok probably would have made the list, but I didn't see that until it came out on DVD. Anyway, with Captain Marvel I wasn't angry about my fave's overall arc getting undermined or anything like that, and the little bits and blips of plothole it added to the overall MCU didn't piss me off, more like made me go 'huh, I wonder how they'll explain/retcon that' and like... I just had that happy feeling again? The one I used to get when I watched the movies and read the fics, you know?
> 
> It was enough to get me thinking about the characters again instead of angsting over how they're going to fuck over my precious cinnamon roll in the next film, because Tony Stark Deserves Better, Dammit but I know he probably won't get it. But anyway, now that's only like... half my Marvel feels? The rest are happy ones where I am ready to engage in the fandom again, so. With that I am hopeful that I can get on a schedule, but I probably should stop promising that.
> 
> So there was a little explanation/rant for anyone who wanted it or was interested in my justifications. XD
> 
> Thanks again for reading. <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! :D
> 
> So I sat down and plotted out the rest of the story in an outline, and I think I have a complete handle on how the rest of the chapters need to go. Yay! So the end is in sight, and it looooooks like there'll be 11 chapters in total, possibly twelve. So we're halfway done, and I should be able to take us there soon!
> 
> This chapter might be a little under-edited, but I wanted to get it up and I'm working a lot this next week.
> 
> Thanks for being so patient and for sticking with the story! :D
> 
> Comments are much appreciated and loved. <3

As much as he wanted to talk to the Defenders about Bucky, Steve knew that talking to Tony took precedence. He was grateful, relieved and excited that his friend had been liberated; he wasn't about to take a nuke to his relationship over it. The visit from the rogue Avengers hadn't helped anything, and he'd been reluctant to end the cuddle piles and bonding time that happened directly after. Since the only one who'd so much as made a face about staying for a few days was Loki, he jumped on the opportunity and asked Pepper to get them settled in rooms to do just that.

Tony had been all set to disappear into the workshop once everyone broke up for the night. Thankfully he'd managed to catch his lover in the elevator. Once he'd tangled their fingers together and squeezed gently, the other man had given an exaggerated sigh and asked Fri to take them to their floor instead. The silence between them was more tense than it ever had been before. He worried that maybe even if he didn't go visit Bucky right away that they had been hurt by this.

By wordless agreement they bypassed the living room and kitchen entirely to head right to the bedroom. He even shut the door behind them which almost never happened unless they were planning on being intimate. It was just that he didn't want the boys to interrupt this conversation no matter how much he loved them, and now STAR and Fri would respect that privacy too unless there was an emergency.

"Tony--"

Before he could get any further the man yanked his hand away and moved to put the bed between them. It was purely defensive, he got that, but it still hurt. His lover couldn't even look at him, and was instead staring up at the ceiling while rubbing his chest where the arc reactor had once been. Where, more recently, Captain America had put the shield through his chest, and Mother of _Christ_ Tony really was expecting him to break his heart.

"You can take the boys with you, when you go." That threw him for such a loop that he couldn't even _think_ how to respond before Tony was barreling forward. "I'm sure they'd love to meet your team. I've been working on a more portable version of their charging stations - little bastards love their 'beds' but this is more practical - and I could probably have them finished tonight. So I can do that while you pack a bag, and I'm sure your friends would rather leave early tomorrow instead of hanging around here, so I could have breakfast catered if you want? That way you don't have to cook right before the big trip. And--"

"I'm gonna need ya ta take a breath," he interrupted, mildly alarmed at the pace and direction of the words leaving the man's mouth. "And stop bein' so damn stupid while you're at it. Do ya really think I'm gonna just go flyin' off just because--"

"Yes! It's Bucky _motherfucking_ Barnes, and I know it's not his fault, but _fuck_ , he always--" Tony bit whatever else had been about to explode out, closing his eyes in a poor display of patience. "Maybe you weren't ‘Bucky and Steve’ the way Rogers and his version were, but I know you still... you're practically brothers from what you've told me. I would be an asshole if I asked you not to go see him."

Tony slumped over, expression closing off as he came to that realization out loud. It wasn't one that Steve agreed with though. Not given the context and their histories and even the less pleasant set of visitors they'd gotten. God, he wouldn't blame the man for curling up around him and demanding he never leave after the day they'd had. His lover wasn't an asshole - he was human, and he was hurting.

It only took a few quick strides to get around the bed and to his lover. Tony was so lost in misery and self-created angst to even notice his approach. That made it easy to sweep the man into his arms and hold on tightly while also tipping them over onto the bed. The move was unexpected enough that Tony broke into surprised laughter, and with warm affection running through him Steve followed suit. A few moments later they were snuggled together on top of the covers, facing each other and so close that their foreheads touched while they shared breath.

"I will _never_ leave ya, Tony," he whispered while lifting a hand to stroke the man's cheek. "Never. Not willingly. If someone or somethin' tries ta take me then I'll fight like hell ta get back home. Ta get back ta _you_ and our kids. Gonna do whatever it takes ta prove it ta ya too. Bucky..." Briefly there was a ball of emotions lodged in his throat, choking him. It was Tony's turn to caress his cheek, understanding in his eyes without sorrow enough to drown the whole world alongside it. "He's real important ta me, it's true. But now I know that he's safe. The Defenders'll take care-a him and I know that. So I ain't gotta go rushin' off ta see him, alright? I can wait a bit."

"You shouldn't have to."

"Dunno much about shoulds and shouldn'ts. Don't have much use for 'em, ta be honest. I'd rather focus on doin' what's right for both-a us, not worry about what other people think we oughta be doin'. I love Buck like a brother, I do... but if me goin' ain't right for us... well. That's what’s most important ta me. So I can wait. Pegs'n Lokes'n Shellhead'n all the others will make sure he's taken care of. When you're ready we'll both go visit."

"Hearing you call him 'Lokes' is so weird."

"You're weird."

"Thank for noticing, _amoretto_. So... you're really not leaving?"

"Nope. Will have ta start talkin' to 'em more though. If I'd been keepin' in touch all along they wouldn't have come chargin' in the way they did. So I'm sorry for that. I know it caught ya off guard and got your brain thinkin' all kind-a crazy things."

"Mmm." A soft, sweet kiss later Tony sighed and pressed his face against Steve's neck. It was a tickly feeling that he loved, and he squeezed the man briefly in return. "They can... I'm not ready to visit there yet, but I don't want... they're your friends. Your team. I know you miss them. So if they want... they're always welcome here. Even... even your Bucky," the shiver of fear in the name meant that Steve wouldn't be inviting his finally-found, misused brother any time soon. "Could come tripping the light fantastic and stop in."

"Better give some parameters or they'll be poppin' in and out all-a the damn time."

"That's okay."

"Tony... ya don't have ta--"

"I want to. You shouldn't have to keep leaving parts of your life behind. It isn't fucking fair, and I'm not... I don't want to make you choose. Because even if you choose me--"

"Always will."

"I don't want to carry the guilt of keeping you away from them. I don't want to be that person." Tony looked so sincere, so heartbreakingly honest, that Steve went and fell in love with him all over again. It was sort of funny how often that happened.

"Ya aren't. And ya don't gotta force yourself neither."

"This is going to turn into a circular argument, so how about we don't? How about you just take me at face value?"

"I can do that. And we can start slow too. Maybe mostly Defenders ya never met here. Well, and Lokes'n Shellhead. Don't think I could keep 'em away if'n I tried."

"Probably a good plan. Hey, Tiny Adorable Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love ya too Tony."

"You beat Rogers up for me."

"Damn straight I did. Deserved more, the little punk. Thinkin' he could bust in here without even askin'. His ma's prob'ly rollin' in her grave ta see him bein' so damn rude." He ran his fingers over Tony's jaw, which had gone tight, then cupped his cheek. "Hate that he did it when he did especially. Worst timin' ever I think. Are ya... I know it had ta have been hard, seein' them. Seein' him."

"Yes. No? I mean..." While searching for words, Tony turned and pressed a kiss to his palm. "It sucked," he admitted, lips tickling against Steve's skin. "It sucked a lot." A beat later, his lover hid in his neck again, a small shiver running through his body. "Metric fuck-tons of suck. But I thought it would be worse. Without you and Pepper it would have been."

"I think ya woulda been just fine."

"I think I would have had a panic attack."

"Mebbe. But once it was over ya woulda got right back up and cut 'em all ta pieces with that tongue of yours. I just got there first is all. Ya ain't no damsel in distress. Didn't need me ta rescue ya, and maybe I oughta be ashamed for steppin' in the way I did." Because Tony _could_ take care of himself. No matter what he thought of himself, Steve knew his lover would have been able to stand up to Rogers and the others even if he'd been on his own. Maybe it would have been harder and scarier, but his fella never backed down from a fight that needed to be fought. "I'm not though. 'Cause even if ya didn't need me ta do it, I still..."

"I get it. The thought of anyone hurting you makes me want to put on armor again and kick a little ass, so I get it. Besides - it was hilarious. You're fucking tiny and he went down like he'd been hit with a battering ram. Did you see how embarrassed he was?" Tony gave a snort of laughter, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Bet he thought you were a shrimp who'd go down easy. You sure as hell showed him. And there's footage! I forgot there would be footage. Fri, make sure that gets saved please. Forever. For posterity. Slightly lower priority than all the stuff of me and your dad here."

Warmth crept over his neck and ears as happiness made his heart swell. They'd never... they called the boys and Star and FRIDAY their kids, but they hadn't ever really stated it so firmly before. Not out loud anyway. He pressed a kiss to Tony's hairline and tried to hide just how damn pleased he was.

"We gonna watch it'n eat popcorn or somethin'?"

"When I'm having a bad day it's a definite possibility. I might have Fri do some fun edits or something. Ooh! We could make a meme?"

"You're ridiculous'n I love ya. Now. All we had for dinner was movie snacks. Do ya want me ta make somethin' more fillin'?"

"Nope. We're both gonna stay here and snuggle. Maybe do something kinky. You up for kinky?"

"Not if we're gonna talk about it first."

"You're blushing! Awww, _amoretto_ , look at you being all blushy like we've never had kinky sex before. Babe. Babe. Communication and consent is key. And anyway, after all we've done, you--"

He growled and rolled them over, pinning Tony to the bed. His ridiculous, unrepentant lover just grinned up at him. After a moment of the kind of eye contact that made his face flame even hotter, the other man arched his back and pressed up into his body. He couldn't help but shiver, unable to stop his hips from jerking forward. The smirk on Tony's face was begging to be bitten away, so he leaned down and did just that. It wasn't a night for slow, lazy lovemaking. Tony would need something different... and he was very invested in giving his lover _exactly_ what he needed.

~.~.~

When Peggy and Loki came to their floor early in the morning, Steve feared another descent into worry and guilt and fear on Tony's part. Instead his lover gave him a quick kiss, then announced he was going to talk to Pepper about official SI business. He took that as code for 'gossiping about the Defenders'. Peggy stared after him with keen interest, probably cataloging all the same differences that he had always taken note of. Loki merely yawned and draped himself in one of the chairs because he was a dramatic fuck who was probably almost fanatical in his devotion to Shellhead.

He _needed_ to get the story on how that had finally happened. Preferably from Jan first.

"Steven Brian Rogers, I am incredibly disappointed with you." Peggy had always been able to make him feel like his ma was scolding him. He couldn't help but wince away from her voice and the displeased purse of her blood red lips. Loki, meanwhile, was smirking as the boys rolled over to poke and prod and investigate. Probably would have made Tony crazy with worry, but he knew the mage would be gentle with the kids. "It's been months and we've heard _nothing_. Not even something along the lines of 'got here safely'. What the hell is wrong with you? We have been ever so worried, and here you are, perfectly fine with fully functioning fingers. You absolute prick!"

Her eyes looked a little wet, he noted with growing alarm. He had known his friends would be upset, but he'd never... It had been easy to forget, with Tony in his arms and his family steadily growing, that they would be worried about him. They'd had no way of knowing if he was alright and he had let himself ignore the small voice that insisted he get in touch. Doing that had let him keep living in domestic bliss, but it had also allowed the issue to fester under the surface. He could have eased Tony into this _and_ kept Peggy from looking like she might burst into furious tears.

He was such an asshole.

"I'm sorry Pegs," he said quietly, hoping like hell she'd believe him. "I wasn't thinkin' straight. I shoulda been talkin' ta all-a ya all along. I promise it won't happen again."

"It had better not. If you _ever_ drop off our radar like that again, you will be getting a visit from _all of us_." She watched him a moment to make sure her point had made - it definitely had. Having all the Defenders and his other friends descend on them at once would be absolute chaos. Loki would probably love it, but no one else would have much fun. Once she decided he knew she meant business, she gave a brisk nod and then pressed a kiss to his cheek. "There's a luv. You're looking well."

He couldn't have stopped the smile that grew on his face any more than he could have stopped the sun from rising. "Yeah. I'm... I'm real happy Pegs. 'M sorry I didn't let ya know that. Being back here is... it's so good. It's _right_." U made a chirpy little beep, then came his way. Little disaster almost didn't stop in time, and the only reason Steve didn't tip over was the arm he slung around the 'bot's main strut. "Yeah yeah. Your brother'n sister'n ya are part of the reason why things are so good. Don't have ta bowl me over 'cause of it." The whistle that earned was full of doubt, and as Peggy and Loki chuckled the 'bot headed back over to his new friend.

"How is he?" It was the question he had dreaded asking, but it needed to be done. Neither of them asked who he meant, and Loki's smirk immediately faded away to a grim frown. Peggy looked a little less foreboding, but there were shadows in her eyes. She kept rubbing her left thigh as well, and he was sure his wayward brother had injured her somehow.

"He's better than he was," she told him quietly. Her gaze was on something he couldn't see a million miles away. "Natalia and I tracked him down, but we've done so before as well. Without Loki he would have slipped through our fingers again and be lost to the wind."

Loki looked uncomfortable with the praise, though he quickly hid that behind a bored expression. "It was nothing."

"It's everything. That earns ya a hug, mister. No wrigglin' outta it either."

"Pah. Sentiment."

"Ya love it. Don't even try ta tell me different."

"Boys." Peggy's exasperation drew his attention back to what was really important. The scold in her voice was enough to make even Loki subside. "He was nearly feral when we first brought him to the mansion and he realized we were not going to allow him to return to his... handlers." The moue of disgust and hardness in her eyes suggested that if he ever met said handlers he would be sorely tempted to beat them black and blue. "He didn't... he still doesn't remember much Steve. And overwhelming him with the past right now--"

"That's not gonna help him get better, is it?"

"No. I hate to disappoint you, but he can barely handle the notion that he's now a free man. Getting him to speak anything but Russian or German is a struggle on even his best days. He's still paranoid and volatile enough that he's staying in Hulk's playroom. Winter is... he may be coping well considering his condition, but I don't think throwing the life he used to have in his face would help him any."

"Winter? Oh, right. Ya said he don't like bein' called 'Bucky'."

"Not at all. Though he doesn't seem to mind James."

"He only allows her to call him that, by the way," Loki interjected in a bored tone. To pretend he wasn't involved in the conversation he had involved himself in a game of fetch with the boys, but Steve knew better. "And only when he's trying to flirt his way out of the playroom."

"That is patently false."

"Oh? Why don't we have Barton call him that and see if he gets the other arm broken for his troubles."

"Winter does not _flirt_ with me."

"James certainly does."

"Okay, okay. Now who's gettin' off track? I think what I'm gettin' here Pegs is that ya think it'd be a mistake to go rushin' off ta see him."

"I do. And I'm terribly sorry for it Steven, but... I want his recovery to go as well and as smoothly as possible. Seeing you might throw a wrench in it all and gum up the works. I don't want that for either of you. I think if you give us a month or two that will change, but..."

"It's... it's not _okay_ , but I understand and I won't fight ya over it. If what he needs is for me ta stay away, then that's what I'll do." He'd seen the aftermath of what happened when Rogers' priorities had narrowed down to a field of one person. From what he could see, his other self hadn't even much cared what the other Bucky wanted. Rogers had just chased after his friend, determined to reclaim the past no matter the cost.

He refused to do the same; he refused to be that person..

"STAR might be harder ta convince though. I'm thinkin' _you_ oughta be the one ta tell her."

"I suppose I can do that. Is there a shooting range nearby where I can break the news?"

"We live in Tony Stark's tower - whatta ya think?"

"Forget I asked. I'll have her show me the way. Steven? I'm very glad to see you again." Before he could answer she swept out of the room, already talking to FRIDAY to locate STAR.

"Does your Anthony know he's given them souls?"

"... what?"

"His creations. Your children, I suppose you call them. It's remarkable, really. _My_ Anthony has superior craftsmanship," here both 'bots gave an offended beep and even Fri made a rude noise through her speakers. "But he hasn't yet managed to give his creations such... life. I hadn't expected to see such a thing here, to be honest. I would have thought this little planet centuries away from such a feat. His is special, your love."

"'Course he is. Why'd ya think I wanted ta get back ta him so bad?" Loki only rolled his eyes, but that was fine - his brain was busy whirring with questions. He'd always thought of the 'bots as people, and Fri too. Maybe she didn't have a body and maybe they didn't look much like regular people, but they'd never felt like simple machines. He guessed them having _souls_ was a pretty good explanation for it.

Though now he was going to have to tell Tony. Working through the implications of that with the other man should keep life interesting for a good long while.

"Like Margaret I am thrilled that you are so happy."

"But?"

"But what?"

"With you there's always a but. What is it this time?"

"My Anthony has been very nearly desolate. You two were so close, and then you were suddenly gone. He may understand the reasoning for it, but it doesn't change the way he feels. And he very much feels abandoned. Your prolonged and completely unnecessary silence did not help matters."

Steve's heart stopped in his chest, and not only because Loki had his murder face on. He loved Shellhead like... well. Like a brother. That Tony wasn't his lover but was still so, so important to him. He'd never meant to hurt the other man. He should have known that his disappearing act would cut like a knife. When he had gone away it was with the intent and expectation of continued communication and he'd dropped the ball. He'd hurt his best friend, and that was unacceptable.

"If you were anyone else, Steven, I would rip your heart from your chest and present it to him on a platter. I'll give you the chance to _fix this_ , but you only get the one. If you vanish again without good cause the Defenders won't need to descend en masse. You'll be far too dead for them to bother."

"Noted." His mouth went paper dry under the man's intense stare. There was no doubt in his mind that Loki would follow through with his threat. They were friends, but his first loyalty was going to be to Shellhead. Loki would rip apart anyone who tried to hurt his lover. Honestly Steve wasn't sure even Frigga would be safe from his wrath.

"Should you attempt to hurt either of my parents, I will engage lethal countermeasures. I believe I could, as my sister would say, 'take you' Mr. Liesmith."

While Steve choked on his tongue at _that_ little display, Loki looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "As I said - souls. I hope we never have to find out if you are right, young lady. I should hate to engage in battle with someone so helpful and delightful as you."

FRIDAY _giggled_ , and he hoped like hell another one of his kids wasn't about to form a crush on one of his friends. Especially since Loki lived so far away.

"I promise I'll keep in touch, Lokes. I didn't mean ta... I was just so damn happy ta be back. I got lost in that for a bit'n I didn't wanna... Tony worries that I'll leave again."

"Another reason you are allowed to keep your heart."

"...thanks?"

"He isn't my Anthony, but I don't wish to cause him any distress despite that. It's..."

"Odd and wonderful?"

"Disconcerting."

"Sentiment?"

Loki scoffed, but his lips were pulled up in a tiny smile. Maybe not everyone would notice it, but he'd gotten used to looking for those tiny signs of happiness. "I don't believe in such drivel, Steven. You should know that."

"Yeah sure. If ya say so. Now. How 'bout that hug I owe ya?"

"I think not."

"I think yes." Before the man could protest again, he dive-bombed the couch. Loki didn't get out of the way quite in time, so Steve could wrap his arms around the mage's middle and squeeze. After a brief, playful scuffle, they ended up sitting side by side, one of Loki's arms thrown over his shoulders. "Admit it - ya like me."

"I tolerate you."

"Lies."

The first strand of silly string was a complete surprise. It hit him just below his right eye and was a bright green. He flinched back on reflex and was both pleased and a little scared when he saw Loki had moved into a defensive position. "It's just the kids!" he called as Dum-E began to spray him down. U, armed with neon pink silly string, began to give the mage the same treatment. They weren't allowed fire extinguishers on this floor, so with the help of STAR they had improvised.

In the ensuing skirmish where Loki called up a magical version of the sticky substance that was arc reactor blue, Steve vowed that he would never lose touch with his crazy, amazing friends ever again.

He also signaled FRIDAY to make sure she was recording the mock battle. Both Tonys would love to watch it later with popcorn.

It took another day and a half before both Tony Starks could be convinced to talk to each other. Tony was nervous and - Steve thought - maybe a little jealous, so he would flit out of the room as quick as possible if Shellhead entered. For his part, Shellhead was still terrified that he'd never measure up to Tony, so he would only stay in the same room if Loki was there to snuggle him and whisper sweet words into his ear. It was a ridiculous mess, and he had enough of it fairly quickly.

Fri was quick to agree to his plan - maybe too quick. He hoped Loki wasn't having a negative influence on his girl. All he needed was for FRIDAY to take a page out of the God of Chaos' book. Still. At least she was willing to play along.

Tony knew something was up right away and gave him a look that was part pleading, part annoyed. It took Shellhead a little longer to realize the three of them were locked in the room together. When it finally clicked, he whirled to face them with a scowl on his face.

"What the hell, Winghead?"

"The two-a ya need ta talk, that's what. It's gettin' ridiculous. Tony, I love ya and someday I'm gonna put a ring on your finger. Shellhead, you're my best friend'n I love ya like a brother. So the two-a ya not talkin' breaks my heart a little." He was laying it on thick, but it was for a good cause. Especially since the two men were now eyeing each other curiously instead of thinly veiled anxiety. "So me'n Fri here decided ta facilitate the conversation."

"Was that your word of the day? Is this all a ploy to use it in a sentence?"

"Don't ya get nasty with me, Tony. Now start jawin' at each other instead-a me."

There was a long moment of silence while they sized each other up _again_. He was damn near ready to pull his hair out. They were both so important to him, and life would be so much easier if they could just pretend to get along. Finally Shellhead took a deep breath and sat on the couch, eyes on Tony.

"I wanted to say... I uh. I heard about JARVIS. While I'm not surprised yours took up the mantle of hero, I'm sorry that you lost him because of it."

"Yeah. Me too."

"I saw the memorial for him. Would it be okay if I, you know. Made something? He wasn't mine, but--"

"I think he'd like that," Tony whispered, grief etched onto his face. The moments when it was visible were fewer and farther between, but the loss of his oldest son was still something he felt keenly. Some days were worse than others, and Steve worried that maybe this conversation would turn this into a bad day. "Nobody else--" he stopped himself to clear his throat, then swiped carelessly at his eyes. "Only me, Steve and the other kids have left something. Pep and Rhodey talked about maybe... but they're busy. And they never--"

"They don't quite get it," Shellhead interrupted. "They try harder than almost anyone, but they don't get it. I mean, my Rhodey understands how important JARVIS is to _me_ , but for him Jay is mostly just--"

"A voice in the ceiling. They all treated him like he was _only_ a voice. Their own personal Siri. He died to save the world and they never even--"

"I am absolutely willing to fuck their shit up if you feel like you have to be the good guy here. No, really," Shellhead continued when Tony only gave a brief chuckle and a tired smile. "I will track their asses down wherever they are and give them the beatdown they deserve because I doubt Steve did. Bet he didn't even punch Rogers in the dick like he was supposed to."

"You know... I don't think he did. Steve. Why didn't you punch Rogers in the dick."

"Because--"

"Shhh. We're talking."

"That's just like my Tiny Adorable Steve. Tells us we need to talk to each other, then tries to interupt."

"So rude."

"How dare."

"How dare? I like that one. I'm taking it home with me."

"You guys don't have the 'how dare' thing?"

"Now we do."

"Thank fuck. You've been so deprived. I'm glad I could help you live your best life."

"Thanks Tony."

"You're welcome Tony."

"Mary Mother of Christ, what have I done?"

"How dare."

"There you go!"

The two Starks grinned at each other, and despite himself he started to smile too. During their little exchange both of them had relaxed, their body language now open and engaged. Tony's hands were flying a mile a minute while he talked, while Shellhead was slower but more expansive in his movements. It was sort of... surreal to see them both at the same time, sitting across from each other and wearing nearly the same smirk.

Tony was a little older and had a few more wrinkles, a few strands of silver in his dark hair. Shellhead's dimples were less pronounced and his overly complicated goatee was a little rougher around the edges. Their scars were a little different, but they were both wearing ridiculous shirts and ripped jeans. Their facial expressions were such a close match, and God did he love them both even if it was in a different way for each.

"So I was gonna give this back to Steve, but I have a new plan." Tony looked intrigued while Shellhead reached for the pouch that looked suspiciously like a fanny pack on his waist. "Loki made this for me - it isn't as cool as the one Strange gave to Steve, but it does the job."

"Why's it a fanny pack?"

"Why not? Also, butt out Winghead. Anyway. I'm thinking that instead of giving it to lame-o here who can't even get a dick punch right... I think I'll give it to you." With a flourish, Shellhead began to pull something out of that small pouch; whatever it was it got bigger the farther he pulled it out. When it was finally all the way out, Steve realized that he was looking at the back of his shield and felt his breath catch in his throat. Tony didn't recognize it as quickly, but once Shellhead turned it around his lover went pale and recoiled back in his seat.

He got it. Honestly the sight of the red, white and blue paint made him want to be sick. All he could picture in his mind was the moment a shield just like it had slammed down into his lover's chest and landed him in intensive care. He would have been happy to never see it again; he could only imagine what Tony was thinking.

"We're gonna strip the paint off this," Shellhead said carefully, eyes fixed on Tony's. "Because the shield itself is a goddamn work of art even if my dick of a dad forged it. Winghead's a thing of beauty when he uses it, and I hate that you never got to see him with it. I hate that what Rogers did tainted it for both of you. I fucking _hate_ that even seeing it has you on the edge of a panic attack, because I've only ever seen it used to protect our team and the civilians caught in the crossfire. Pisses me off that you had to see it used against you instead. So we're gonna get rid of this fucking paint job, and we're gonna repaint it with something a lot more _us_. Me and you, Tony - we're going to take this shield back and make it something beautiful again."

"Hey, my girl FRIDAY?"

"Yes Boss?"

"Let us the fuck out of this room, because we have a shield to reclaim."

"And then shit to build."

"So much shit."

"We're going to make beautiful science babies together, Tony."

"I think you might be right, Tony. This is clearly the start of something magnificent."

"Can ya just try not ta blow up the tower? Please?"

The two looked at each other, grinned, then shrugged in unison. "No promises," they chorused. It was creepy and wonderful, because there was the shield and Tony was _smiling_. Later he'd get the story on why the Wakandans had given it back, but for right now... well. The two Tonys were arm in arm as they walked out, discussing the proper red to gold ratio and what design to slap on his shield instead of the star.

He wasn't getting armor the way Pepper was, but somehow... somehow he suspected that he was going to look a hell of a lot more like Iron Man when it came to his color scheme. With each Tony egging the other on, there was no way they would be able to resist decking him out entirely in Iron Man's signature colors. He didn't mind though, not when he knew it was code for how much Tony cared. And as much as he might try to deny it... well. He sure was looking forward to having the shield back on his arm again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A chapter you didn't have to wait weeks for???? It's a miracle! :D
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, comments are much loved.

"I don't know how you keep doing this," he murmured in Steve's ear, hugging the man close to his body. The two of them and the kids had all gathered to say goodbye to the visiting Defenders. Pepper had said hers the night before, and he kind of wished he'd been able to do the same. This was a lot more emotionally charged, especially since he was watching everyone else do it first.

Jan had captured both Peter and Harley's hearts, and they were huddled together showing off memes and cat pictures one last time before she went off to her own world. He had a feeling he was in for a world of begging in a day or two, and that it would continue until he caved and invited her for a visit. Both boys were starstruck, and she was certainly taking her sweet time in joining the other Defenders. She was absolutely going to be their new favorite aunt.

STAR, meanwhile, was perched on Peggy's shoulder, and wow had it been interesting to meet such a young version of his aunt. She was a firecracker, just like Steve had described her. He was pretty fond honestly, and it hurt a lot less than he'd thought it would. Maybe it was the way she sometimes slipped into an American accent, or the way her jaw was just the littlest bit broader and her nose more upturned. Her eyes weren't right either - they were a lovely shade of green where Aunt Peggy's had been a warm but sad brown. Maybe meeting the Defenders wouldn't be quite as awful as he'd though.

"I keep thinkin' maybe it'll get easier," Steve murmured back, head on his shoulder. "Never does. But this time it's not forever."

"It better fucking not be," the other Tony said, breaking away from where he and Loki had been saying goodbye to the metal boys. "We've got communication devices, you asshole. I want to hear from you hourly."

"Hourly? Ya think I got nothin' better ta do than sit around'n write ta ya all the time? I'll run outta things ta say before a day's gone by!"

"Ugh. Fine. Your boring ass only needs to check in once a day. At least. Tony, I'm trusting you to make sure he does."

"I'm on it, Tony." He had thought he would be intensely jealous of the other him, because 'Shellhead' had gotten to spend so much more time with Steve. The two of them had had years together while he'd only gotten a measly handful of months. They had a whole relationship that part of him had feared was more than friendship. Even with the other him showing appalling taste by dating _Loki_ of all people, he'd been worried. He had been so fucking afraid that he would be found lacking and that Steve would turn him away in favor of a different Tony Stark.

Finding out that Shellhead was terrified of exactly the same thing had been a revelation. Once they started actually talking to one another they bonded almost instantly. That little twinge of jealously flickered out to nothing, and he was going to miss his other self a hell of a lot. The guy had even built a fist-sized heart out of gears and scrap metal that was stunning; it rested in place of honor on the memorial Steve and the boys had made for JARVIS. Tony might have cried a little when it had been presented.

"You all need to come visit soon. Very soon. Like maybe in a couple weeks?"

"I'm in! Oh my gosh, I'm gonna download sooooo many memes on my phone to show you boys. Ooh! Or maybe Tony could figure out how to connect it to the network here?"

"I'm a genius, Jan, not your personal tech geek."

"But you'll do it?"

"It sounds like a challenge, so yeah. I'll work on the project solo, then when we come to visit me and me can get it up and running."

"Yes!" Jan's little fist pump was adorable, and he couldn't help but 'awww' when each of his human boys got both a fist bump and a ruffle to their hair. She was definitely the favorite aunt - Pep was going to be so peeved.

"I probably won't be coming back for a while," Peggy informed him with a sad twist to her lips. "Natalia and I are running point on helping Winter and she'll probably want to be the one to visit next. One of us has to be there, so--"

"So I'll see you the time after that, maybe. I'll get to work on a better communication device too. I have some ideas that I'll flesh out. Me and me and maybe Loki can tinker out the bugs next time.

"Ya both are gonna spend the whole next visit in the workshop," Steve complained despite the grin he was wearing from ear to ear. "Won't even see ya at all, will I Shellhead?"

"We'll surface for your food probably. I missed your potato salad more than I missed you, to be honest." Loki came up behind Shellhead and slipped his arms around the man's waist. It was still really fucking weird to see a version of him cuddling up to the guy who had turned New York into a battleground in _both_ worlds. It made him uncomfortable in the extreme, but he was starting to get used to it. Kind of.

Not at all, actually. Mostly he tried to ignore it.

"We really need to depart, Anthony," The note of adoration in his voice would be sweet if he wasn't a space god who had wreaked havoc on Earth - twice if you counted that whole Destroyer in Arizona or wherever. "Your... GPS," here Loki sounded deeply annoyed while Shellhead smirked unabashedly. "Might work, but there are limits. You're at risk of missing an important appointment."

"Right. Promised my Spider-kid we'd have a day of science and exploration together. I think that mostly means she's going to drag me to a couple different museums and then force me to buy her lunch."

"She?" The little differences were fucking fascinating. He kind of wanted to sit down with Shellhead and make some kind of sprawling comparison chart to have around for giggles and reference.

"Gwen Stacey. She's a good kid, mostly. Gets way too much shit from the media, but Pepper says I'm not allowed to lay waste to any more newspapers."

"So she's always a spoilsport then. Good to know."

"We don't deserve her. Hers?"

"We're leaving now," Loki told them all, rolling his eyes before he pressed a kiss to Shellhead's temple. "I'll prepare the gateway." The guy wasn't wearing a cape, but Tony could still imagine one sweeping behind him as he stalked off. Dramatic fuck.

"He's not good with goodbyes," Shellhead told him quietly. "And he likes Winghead a lot. I think he's always had a hard time making friends, and the two of them clicked pretty well once he came to live in the mansion. And I know you don't... look. He's not perfect, but he's _good_ , at least in the ways that matter. Honestly, if you and Winghead weren't so disgustingly happy I'd be suggesting you track the Loki here down and see if there's something there." Apparently his expression said all that needed to be said, because Shellhead started to laugh. "I know, I know. I just don't... I don't like the idea of him being unhappy, and from what Fri has told me he's got to be pretty fucking miserable."

"Not my territory, especially since Thor says that he's, you know. Dead."

"Pfft. Never, ever believe that he's dead. Not without definitive proof, and even then you should be on the lookout."

"He is totally glaring at you, by the way."

"He knows I'm talking about him. And he's keen to get home - he loves hanging out with Spider-Gwen just as much as I do. If we accidentally miss that family date because we leave here too late he's going to be pissed." Suddenly he was being hugged by himself, which was just... really fucking weird. Great, because he was an awesome hugger, but still. Didn't stop him from hugging back tightly, feeling a little bit forlorn. He _liked_ Steve's team, and he'd miss the ones that he'd met. "We'll be back soon," Shellhead promised. "If you need us before then, just let us know."

"You do the same, alright? I might not be ready to visit-visit, but I'll totally come kick some ass with you if you need it."

The hug lingered a little longer, and then as soon as Shellhead pulled back he was replaced by Jan. He hadn't gotten to know her very well, but she seemed like exactly the kind of spastic ball of energy he would appreciate. Next time, he promised himself. Next time he'd make sure to hang with her and the kids. Peggy wasn't a hugger, but she did buss him on the cheek and did the same to Steve once he'd finished saying goodbye to Shellhead. STAR didn't leave her shoulder until the Defenders were ready to step into the light and go home.

And then they were gone. They left behind a silence that sat for a little while, and then Tiny Adorable Steve heaved a sigh. That was their cue to all drift away to their respective tasks. Tony though, he drifted right on over to Steve.

"They'll be back soon," he murmured against the shorter man's temple. "And we'll... we'll figure something out, because this _sucks_."

"Thanks Tony." He got another kiss to his cheek, this one a smacking smooch that was more playful than anything. "But know that ya really are settin' up a revolvin' door. They're all gonna show up whenever the hell they want now."

"I am... surprisingly okay with that. We should get a welcoming room or something set up though. I wonder how well we can refine that inter-dimensional GPS..."

"Go ta the workshop'n play with the numbers, yeah? I'm gonna go play with that metal clay stuff ya bought me."

"See you for dinner? I'll cook." After a sound of agreement and a brief kiss, Steve left the room as well. Tony found himself staring at the spot where the Defenders had disappeared. He didn't like the way it had felt, saying goodbye like that. Thinking of all the times that Tiny Adorable Steve had done it was beyond unacceptable... and he needed to find a way to fix it. So as soon as he finished Pep and Steve's new super-selves, he was going to figure out the problem of his _amoretto_ life being so split in two.

~.~.~

"Why do we need blindfolds again?"

"Because Tony is both dramatic and full of anxiety when he's giving presents."

"Hey, Pep, do you maybe not wanna reveal _all_ my deep dark secrets? I'd like to keep a little mystery alive."

"I might agree if you hadn't let me walk into the sofa." Pep sounded more annoyed than amused, but there was a smile tugging at her lips. Hopefully she'd stay in a good mood even after she saw her suit. "Now I'm afraid we're at war. All bets are off."

"May I be on your side, Ms. Potts? I prefer to win."

"Of course, FRIDAY. Steve, would you like to defect as well?"

"No! No, absolutely not. You do _not_ get to steal my boyfriend for your little imaginary war. Steve's with me and we're totally going to kick your asses."

"STAR will be on my side."

"... okay. Preemptive surrender then."

"Prob'ly a good idea. All-a our girls on one team? We'd be doomed. Wouldn't abandon ya ta join 'em, but yeah. We'd lose." Tony sniffed a dismissal at the notion even if he agreed with it. Pep opened her mouth and he was quick to head her off by clearing his throat.

"Okay! We are almost there. Now, lady and gentleman, please stop walking forward--"

"I cannot _believe_ I let you talk me into this blindfold."

"And keep your snark to yourselves for just a little bit longer if you please. Okay. No offense, Tiny Adorable Steve, but we're gonna do ladies first on this one."

"So I don't get ta see hers then?"

"Seeing a flaw in the plan, but it's fine. Recalibrating... Fri! Could you have the display for Steve's new suit go dark please?"

"Of course, Boss. I did suggest--"

"Yeah yeah. You're a big ol' smarty pants, but you get that from your dad - me dad, not Tiny Adorable Dad - so I wouldn't be so smug about it. This is really killing my dramatic reveal, so fuck it. Just go ahead and take off your blindfolds."

While Pep gave a 'sorry' full of laughter, Steve swayed gently into his side. Both things in combination killed that tiny kernel of genuine hurt he otherwise would have harbored and let fester

Steve was quick to yank off the bit of black fabric he'd talked them both into donning. He didn't say anything though, just stared at the suit that was lit up and shining on the display stand in front of them. Pepper took the time to undo the knot behind her head, because of course she did. He did his part by not mentioning the way her fingers trembled as she folded the fabric neatly and didn't press her to look before she was ready. Despite all the evidence to the contrary, he _could_ occasionally be both tactful and restrained when giving out presents.

When Pep stopped putting it off and raised her eyes to her new suit, Tony was gratified by the look of awe that entered her eyes as her mouth dropped open. He'd worked hard on the design, scrapping more concepts than he'd kept in the end. For her, he had kept things simple and understated - it was what she liked best. The flashiest part was his choice for the main color. He'd eventually decided on a deep, rich purple with silver accents. After some debate, he'd indulged himself just a little by letting the light in her chest piece shine arc reactor blue instead of tinting it another color. In a show of both truth and a reference he knew she'd understand, he had also shaped that opening to look like a heart.

"This," he started, relishing in the long pause afterward. "Is Rescue. You can change the name later if you really want, but I think it fits. You, Ms. Pepper Potts, have this annoying habit of saving me even when I don't want you to. You've been running my life for years, and you've always been good at swooping in and saving the day when I need it most. I know why you're doing this, and it isn't because you want to finally let everyone know how much of a badass you are under that sensible, non-nonsense attitude of yours." She laughed again with tears in her eyes, and when she put one hand to her mouth, he took hold of the other. "Rescue is sleeker and a lot more agile than Iron Man ever was. She's made for speed, not strength. I knew you wouldn't want to be a tank. A lot of what you've got access to are weapons to stun and distract... but you've also got what you need to take people out if you need to. You're gonna have to work with me a little though. I want you to be able to use your own personal fire power while you're in her, but it's gonna require some tweaking."

"Yeah, okay." She sniffled a little, squeezing his hand. "I'll see if I can fit that into my schedule. The color?"

"Well. You've always been my Queen," he teased, dropping a kiss to her knuckles. "I had to give you the color of royalty."

"Don't you try to charm me, Tony Stark. I know how you work. And what will Steve think?"

"Steve thinks the two-a ya have a lot of history and that ya love each other," his _amoretto_ interrupted gently. "I ain't worried about ya stealin' him if that's what ya think." He shot Steve a thankful look, only to get a smile and a wink in return.

"See? Steve knows I'm all his, so we can have our moment, Pep. You want a closer look?

She wouldn't get into it today, he knew that much. That wasn't how Pepper worked unless she was in an emergency situation - that was when she went in guns blazing. Otherwise she liked a series of steady and organized steps. Still, she did let go of his hand and took a few steps forward. Her fingers ghosted over Rescue's mask, then trailed down the suit's throat and shoulder. Then, like he knew it would, her hand fell to that light shining out of the suit's chest.

"'Proof that Tony Stark has a heart'," she whispered with emotion choking her voice. "Oh Tony..."

"Do you like her?"

"I love her." Pepper suddenly turned and launched herself into his arms. He caught her with a soft 'oof', then hugged her back just as tight. When he lifted her up off her feet, she yelped and began smacking his back, but she didn't demand to be put down while he spun her in a circle. She did whack his arm a few times when he finally did lower her to her feet. He figured that was fair. "Thank you Tony. But I'm not... I can't..."

"She's here when you're ready. I'll have my people call your people, set something up. Will that be all, Ms. Potts?"

"Yes, that will be all Mr. Stark." After pressing a kiss to his cheek, she cleared her throat and looked away, eyes still suspiciously wet. "Now. As much as I'd love to see your new suit, Steve, I think I'd better go. I have this feeling that you're going to end up jumping him even more enthusiastically than I did." Steve's face immediately went bright red which would never stop being adorable. He also didn’t stammer an immediate ‘no way’. That was interesting and extremely promising. They hadn't had workshop sex yet.

"Ya don't gotta... I wouldn't if ya were _here_."

"Which is why I won't be. You really should experience 'workshop sex' at least once."

"Stop reading my mind and stealing my mystery Pep!" She laughed and then left, fingers swiping carefully under her eyes to save her makeup.

"Hey," Steve murmured, stepping into his space until they were chest-to-chest. "You did good."

"I did, didn't I?" The other man's answer was a deep, lingering kiss. "Mmm... very good. I vote workshop sex _before_ the suit reveal."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Then we can have some more after. Do you see the genius there?"

"How 'bout ya show me my suit? Then... 'workshop sex' before I take ya upstairs'n cook ya a fancy dinner. I'll romance ya, then spend hours takin' ya apart. Does that work?"

"Uh... yeah. Definitely. Absolutely. You make the best plans, you strategist you. We will always go with your plans unless I come up with better ones. In this scenario though your idea blows mine out of the water. So... Fri?"

Before he'd finished saying her name she had the stand lit up. Like Rescue, the suit it held was brand-spanking new and gleamed softly. Gone was all the red, white and blue and not just because it made him remember a shield coming down on his chest. Steve and he had talked a little about what he wanted and what he didn't. One thing he'd been adamant about was not 'stealing' Captain America.

'That ain't who I am here. Mebbe Rogers is shit at it, but someone else from this world should take up the mantle, not me.'

So he'd taken away the oh-so patriotic color palette and allowed himself the guilty pleasure of choosing hot rod red and gold. Because Steve wasn't quite as... flashy as he was, he had tried to tone it down a little. Most of Steve's suit was actually black, but Iron Man's colors did stand out in bold relief against that. Just in case anyone missed that connection, he'd stamped the image of an arc reactor over the heart. Because he was not only a sap but a predictable one, he'd also made sure it was outlined in that same bright blue.

"Tony... it's..."

"Too much? I can change the colors. Ignore the colors because I can totally do a do-over. Focus on the design, okay? I've seen the way you fling your shield around now, so I made the left glove a lot thinner and more pliable than the right. That one's actually got some plating so that if the shield is off zoom-zooming, you can bring that up to protect your face and neck."

"Tony--"

"And you're pretty bendy, so I went with a material that could cope with that. In getting rid of the rigidity I sacrificed some of the protection it offers, but you strike me as a guy who'd rather evade blows anyway. I bet your Black Widow taught you all kind of flexy-bendy ways to get out of trouble. And--"

Steve's lips were warm and dry against his own and quickly opened to swallow the rest of his nervous babble. Strong, slender fingers gripped his jaw to hold him in place, while the man's other hand twisted in his shirt. In a few short steps - stumbling on his part, purposeful on Steve's - he felt the edge of one of the workbenches digging into his upper thighs. The other man's mouth never left his for more than a heartbeat the whole time, not even when one of the blond's arms swept out to clear the surface behind him.

It was like a scene from his best fantasies. He whimpered and arched up against the other man, who promptly shushed him and curled one hand around his hips. Those elegant fingers squeezed down, first reassuringly and then hard enough to leave the best kind of bruises. A moment later Steve gave him a push; he fell onto the bench, legs splayed and hands behind him to support him. The way the other man was licking his lips was extremely promising, and he couldn't help but shiver at the look in his _amoretto_ 's eyes.

"Deckin' me out in your colors," Steve purred, prowling even closer. "Makin' sure everyone knows I'm yours... you claimin' me sweetheart?"

"Hell yes." The shorter man caged him in, then climbed up over top of him. He was pressed down until his back was flat against the workbench and his hands tangled in those soft blond locks. Steve's hips rolled in a way that made his eyes roll back in his head. "Fuuuuck..."

"Didja gimme a new name?" Tony would have answered, he would have, but Steve chose that moment to sink his teeth into the side of his neck. It was just this side of painful, and all he could do was buck up in response while giving a hoarse cry. Steve chuckled, then gave the same spot a few kitten licks to soothe the burn. "Bet ya did. Bet ya came up with somethin' all meaningful and sweet and all-a that. Ya can tell me all about that... later."

"Now workshop sex?"

"Ya really are a genius." The tease went unanswered, because the man claimed his mouth in another demanding kiss. That was fine though. He'd get Steve back later.

Much, _much_ later.

~.~.~

Harley liked to be the sole holder of his attention, but it was rare for the teen to actually ask to see him alone. As soon as he'd agreed the kid had dragged him into an empty conference room and began to pace. His beloved hat was in his hands, and as he walked he bent the cap this way and that, putting it on and taking it off just as quick to run a hand through his curls. It was clear the kid was agitated but not worried... so Tony figured it was best to let him speak in his own time.

"Do you remember when we met?"

"Uh, yeah. Pretty seminal moment in my superhero career. What's going on here Harls?"

"You let me help you then, remember? You asked for my help and I did it. I did everything you asked--"

"With a bonus helping of sass, yeah. I know." Harley glared at him, but he also came to a stop. Progress. "What's going on here bud?"

"I want to help you now. I want... I don't want to have to sit at home and... and wait for news that you’re hurt again. Next time something comes looking for trouble I don't want to sit on the sidelines and hope it all works out. I can't--" Harley's voice broke, and it was hard to know if it was puberty or emotion at work. "I can't sit by and do nothing while you could die. I want to help."

His heart broke a little, because the kid just looked so damn lost and just a little scared. It was the same helpless look that Pepper used to get. He hadn't liked it then and he sure as hell didn’t like it now. Because Steve and all his kids had turned him into an utter softy, he reached out and drew Harley in for a hug. The teen grabbed on in return and squeezed him fiercely - he couldn't help but notice that Harley had reached the underside of his chin already. Hell, the kid was probably going to be taller than him soon.

"Kid--"

"Peter isn't any older than me."

"Peter has super powers."

"You don't." That was... that was an unfair point to make. He wanted to say that Harley didn't understand what he was asking, but that wasn't entirely true. The kid had seen a lot more than the glamorous, glitzy lie of superhero life. He'd been there for some of the ugly parts, had been there during some of Tony's own worst times. Maybe he didn't have a full and complete understanding of what his request entailed... but it would be wrong to treat this like a silly whim.

"I have to talk to your mom."

"Obviously."

"And you'd be a junior member--"

"Just like Peter," Harley mumbled into his shoulder, holding on a little tighter. "It'd be a start, right? Hero-in-training."

"And no real fights. Not until you're thirty at least."

"As soon as I get some training I get to go out on patrol with Spider-Man."

"You drive a hard bargain kid."

"So..."

"So I need to talk to your mom first of all. If she says no, that's it. She has absolute veto power here, okay? So if she nixes the idea then we're done. That's the first thing."

"I can live with that."

"And then you, me and Peter are going to sit down with Rhodey and Captain Danvers and really hash out this whole... junior superhero thing. All the rules and safety features and what it actually looks like. I took Peter into a fight that he wasn't ready for--"

"You didn't kno--"

"Hey," he interrupted, stepping back to look Harley in the eye. "It doesn't matter that I didn't think Rogers would hurt him or that I didn't know we were playing for keeps. I put him in the ring with dangerous people, and that's on me. I'm the adult, and I made a bad call. I have to live with that, and I'm going to make damn sure it never happens again."

"But--"

"Nope! You don't get to absolve me of that sin, young grasshopper. It's one I have to live with and learn from. Fuck, being so zen is hard. We need to find you another mentor STAT."

"Nah. We've got a connection - I think I'd better stick with you."

His throat went tight, but it was because there was some dust or something. It had absolutely nothing to do with how touched he was, or how proud he felt that Harley looked up to him. The idea of being someone's role model was _terrifying_ and he knew he was going to fuck it up... but he had two amazing kids who wanted him to try anyway. Three if you counted the tiny terror that was Laney, who would probably be demanding a suit of her own any day now. Seemed to be the trend.

"Okay. That's... fine. Good. Great. You should learn from the best. Any guff from you and you'll be grounded and your only 'patrol' will be sweeping the 'shop to find and fix the errors of your metal brothers."

"Whatever."

"Don't you roll your eyes at me. Now. We should have something to present your mom with, complete with safety features and the assurance that Fri will be able to take over and re-route you back here in case of emergencies. First we need to design--"

"I've been working on something," Harley broke in, grinning with his eyes lit up. He looked so excited, so eager... he hoped this had been the right choice. Rhodey and Danvers would have ideas and limits that would keep his kids safe, he knew it. They would hash out a plan to make sure any Junior Avengers were trained and protected as they developed into full grown superheroes. Peter was going to be Spider-Man no matter what, and he had a feeling that Harley might go down that same road. The two of them couldn't be the only ones, so it only made sense to get a workable program in place.

"Oh, so you just assumed I'd fold like a cheap suit? Is that it?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay, I changed my mind. No superhero shenanigans for you."

"Will you just shut up and look at my design?"

"Only so I can point out all the flaws and make them better."

"Ass."

"Nerd."

Harley was the more mature one of the pair of them, because he only rolled his eyes and ignored the playful dig. He pulled out his tablet and gave the surface a few taps. Interestingly, his cheeks got a little pink as he did. The kid looked torn between embarrassment and hope when he handed the thing over, eyes trained carefully on Tony's face.

"I think it'd work well for me," he said while shifting his weight from foot to foot. "I limited the destructive capabilities and added some of the features from Rescue that Fri would share with me." It was... it was the Iron Man suit, only shrunk down and re-imagined a little. "It sounds kind of lame but so are you, so I was thinking... I was thinking I could go by Iron Kid?"

Tony absolutely didn't break down into proud-parent tears, and anyone who said so later was a dirty rotten liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Next chapter will involve a time skip element, and I'd kind of like to show that with some vignettes in a style I don't usually do. I'm gonna have some kind of 'press release' that'll detail all of the New Avengers and reveal Steve's new superhero name.
> 
> Which I have totally thought of and am not at all stalling on that. :'D
> 
> Then I want to maybe do some newspaper article type things, or some transcripts from interviews? Maybe some communications back and forth from the two teams? 'Cause in this version Thanos doesn't come for another three years, so I gotta get my bbys to that point. XD
> 
> Anyway, if you guys have anything you'd especially like to see in that semi-experimental chapter that will skip us forward in time, let me know! Can include events or the type of media you'd like to see. Please note that they will be text-based only, as my Photoshop skills are limited, I can't draw, and I have no idea how to edit videos. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! :D This is later than I wanted it to be - so sorry! Also have decided to do two chapters of this 'time skip' kind of thing. I ended up having a lot more stuff I wanted to include, but this was getting long. XD
> 
> So this one takes us through about a year and a half with a few scenes. There'll be another chapter to get through the next year and a half to when Thanos will be showing up in my timeline.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated and I do try to respond. <3

### New Avengers Formally Announce List of Active Members

In a joint statement, the co-leaders of the New Avengers (Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes AKA War Machine and Captain Carol Danvers AKA Captain Marvel) have announced the lineup of the New Avengers Initiative. "The actions of a few former colleagues have damaged our reputation and standing in the international community," Rhodes said when pressed. "This new incarnation of the initiative aims to correct that." Captain Danvers added: "Working within the bounds of the Accords we can and will make a positive difference without violating the sovereign rights of those countries willing to accept our help."

Neither provided any comment on rumors regarding the return of the so-called 'Rogue Avengers'.

Current Full time members of the New Avengers Roster are as follows:

The Vision  
Hope Van Dyne AKA The Wasp  
Dr. Strange  
Sharon Carter  
Tokra  
Noren

Regarding the two alien members of the team, apparently of a race called 'Skrulls': Captain Danvers has vouched for them, and the Accords Committee claims to have vetted them extensively. It remains to be seen if the general public reaction to this decision will be positive or negative. Certain news outlets have claimed that this is just another, more extreme example of aliens stealing American jobs. So far there has been no reaction from the New Avengers regarding these allegations.

A more controversial element is the inclusion of 'Junior Members'. Several teens have joined the superhero team, though Lt. Col. Rhodes has assured us that they will not be part of any major fight. These Junior Members will train with the New Avengers and may be called on to assist with minor altercations or be allowed to observe situations where no true threat is expected. To protect these assumed minors, their true names will not be made public, and they will only be known as their aliases. Those Junior Members are:

Spider-Man  
Ms. Marvel  
Iron Kid

It has been noted that there are very few returning faces. This has reignited concerns that Tony Stark may be more injured than was made public. Lt. Col. Rhodes, however, assured us differently. "Mr. Stark is still a major part of the New Avengers Initiative. He has simply decided to focus on developing equipment and tech for our members. He is Iron Man, however, and may join the team in active duty from time to time."

There are a few other members who are considered an auxiliary to the team instead of being fully active members. While they will train with the New Avengers and be called up on if their specific skill sets will be helpful, they are not expected to join every battle. So far the list of these individuals includes:

Tony Stark AKA Iron Man  
King T'Challa AKA Black Panther  
Rescue  
Maverick

The New Avengers are rumored to be courting superheroes from international locations, but for now the details are scarce. It is assumed that recruitment will remain active, as there are always new individuals developing or being discovered as having abilities that are 'super'. 

Despite fears that the falling out - dubbed the 'Civil War' by some - between the old Avengers team would leave Earth defenseless, the new team is ready and willing to take up the mantle. The Accords Committee members that have given statements are pleased with the way the members are coming together. "We are in good hands," said one member on the condition of anonymity. "Colonel Rhodes and Captain Danvers both have steady hands and a refreshing willingness to work with the Accords instead of against them. I firmly believe that the mistakes of the past can be avoided, and that the accountability and oversight we provide is a key element of that."

One thing is for sure - the eyes of the world are on the New Avengers.

~.~.~

"You look like you're about to throw up."

"I just might," he had to admit as his stomach rolled again. STAR wasn't much better, flying in agitated circles around the room before landing on his shoulder, fidgeting a little and then starting the process all over again. "Ya sure he's ready for this?"

"No."

"Gee, thanks for the reassurance, Natalia."

"I'm not here to reassure. I'm here to make sure he doesn't panic and stab you." STAR growled at that, then zipped over to Natalia and tried to singe her ear. The super spy dodged, of course, and the wall ended up with a tiny streak of black instead. "Calm down, little firecracker. I'm sure it won't come to that."

Maybe she was sure, but he wasn't. He hadn't been face to face with Bucky Barnes in decades, and now the fella wouldn't even use that name. Peggy had told him firmly to use 'Winter' as a term of address because anything else was likely to end with a punch to his face. He hated that name, that identity; he hated what his friend had been twisted into. But if that's what 'Winter' wanted to be called, well.

Steve was just going to have to suck it up and do it no matter how he felt about it.

Maybe he should have done this in Tony's world and tower, but Pegs had said the thought of it made Winter uncomfortable. It had made Tony uncomfortable too, which put all the kids on edge. It had felt like a recipe for catastrophe, so he'd chosen to come to the mansion instead. Shellhead and Loki were off on some kind of romantic getaway, one that was probably mostly an excuse for Shellhead not to have to interact with Winter. All in all this first trip back to his own world had been full of tension and empty of friends.

He couldn't help but stand when he heard someone approaching. He'd never taken a dame to a dance, not for real, but he guessed this was probably close to what Peter'd felt when he'd picked up that Liz girl for Homecoming. Should he have brought flowers? No, that would be weird. Very weird and also likely to give Winter the wrong idea. Flowers were definitely not called for except that they would give him something to fuss with other than his sleeves.

Studiously looking anywhere but the entrance, he didn't realize his lost friend had entered the room until he heard an awkward clearing of a throat. He didn't startle only because he consciously locked his muscles; because of _that_ it took him a moment to finally turn his head and look at Winter.

The man looked... good, actually. Better than he'd been expecting. To be honest he'd thought maybe his Bucky would look as rough as Steve Grant's had when they first brought him in. That had been stupid of him, because they weren't the same people, not really. Not in all the little ways that counted for so much when added together. And anyway, he was Winter - why should he echo any Bucky's style?

Winter was immediately, noticeably different from the man he'd known a lifetime ago. For one thing, Buck would have stayed in bed and refused to leave home if his hair had ever been so uneven. He was man enough to admit that it looked extremely attractive, however, the way the top of the man's hair and one side were long enough to reach his left shoulder while the right side was cut close to the scalp. The little braid he could see was a nice touch, and the style emphasized Winter's cheekbones and haunting eyes.

Those were different too. There'd been more blue than gray in the irises, once.

"Hey," he forced himself to say, proud when it came out more word than croak. "Thanks for, ya know. Seein' me'n all. I know it pro'lly wasn't high on your list-a things ta do."

Winter stared at him for long, silent moments, then turned his eyes to Natalia. He barked something that sounded harsh and unforgiving in Russian, but both deadly assassins had the ghost of a smile on their faces, so. Steve had no freaking clue. She answered in the same language, and boy he should have hopped on learning that one. French and German were swell, but he'd give his right eye to know what the two were saying to each other.

STAR didn't have any trouble keeping up though. She butted into the conversation with ease, earning a bigger smile from Winter. When she came to hover in front of the man's face, he lifted one hand and offered it to her in invitation. With an unbearably smug air - Shellhead had liked her first and now Winter did too - she took it and landed delicately on his palm.

"Hello, little one." His voice was so close to being Bucky's while still being so different, and fuck he had to stop looking for things like that! It was just as bad as looking for Tony in Shellhead and vice versa. Somehow he thought Winter would be a lot less forgiving than either Stark was about it. "You're a pretty thing." There wasn't even a hint of Brooklyn in the words, but the Russian accent was... understandable, he guessed. Those uncompromising eyes flicked his way, and he offered another small smile. "You're Steve Rogers."

"Yeah."

"I'm supposed to know you."

That... hurt, but it wasn't Winter's fault.

"Nah." It cost him to sound so nonchalant, but he saw some of the tension drain from Winter's shoulders. "That was... it was a lifetime ago. For me too. Neither of us is who we were then. Sure would like the chance ta get ta know ya again though. Pegs seems ta think you're pretty swell, after all, and she's a dame after my own heart."

"Agent Carter?" Both Winter's voice and facial expression shifted just a little, a touch of warmth entering that cold facade. "She isn't so bad, even if she kept me locked up for so long." Natalia said something in Russian that set STAR to giggling while Winter growled back at her; thankfully the animosity seemed more playful than anything. "Ignore her. Natalia thinks since I once taught her knife work I won't stab her with one."

"I think she might be wrong 'bout that."

"Very wrong." Winter gave him a wolf's smile before turning his attention back to STAR. "But I will not prove that to her in the presence of a lady." With those words, the little ball of anxiety that had carved out a space in his chest finally began to uncurl and relax. If the other man was starting to warm up to STAR already, maybe they had a chance. Maybe this wouldn't be a disaster, and maybe, just maybe, they could learn how to be friends again.

"No flirtin' Starry Skies" he teased as she preened in Winter's palm. "Pep'll get jealous'n sad." STAR just blew a raspberry in his direction which drew forth a sound an awful lot like a chuckle from the Winter Soldier. "Pegs told me ya went out on the town the other day. They drag ya ta The Vortex?"

" _Da_ ," Winter grumbled, eyebrows drawing together in a frown. Steve was smugly pleased that, once again, his opinion of the awful club was being validated. Then that expression cleared and the man smiled. "I broke two noses, three feet and an arm before Jan and Agent Carter pushed me out the door."

"Ya let them?"

"Jan is small, but her heels are sharp and she has good aim." When Winter shrugged, his broad shoulders and built arms gave the impression of a small mountain shifting. "And Agent Carter is... she says she is not my handler, but..." A tiny frown as the man searched for words, and then an even smaller smile graced his lips. "She is fierce and she does not mind telling me what to do or when I am being... sometimes the soldier comes forward too much. She is good at helping him stand down."

God, it was like watching Rose and Matthew find each other all over again. He wasn't sure if he hoped Peggy was smitten too or if he hoped Winter had just imprinted on her temporarily, like a murderous duckling.

"Why'd ya break all those bones anyway?"

"Grabbing at people without permission is not acceptable. The music was bad and I do not like dancing, so I gave myself a mission."

"Ooh! I do that sometimes too!" STAR launched herself off Winter's hand and began to circle his head, dipping one arm down and then the other as she did. Winter was watching her with another one of those little smiles, and his girl was a gift. "Yesterday my mission was to steal all the pens on the common floor without anyone noticing."

"That was _you_?!"

"What did you do with the pens _zvyozdochka_?"

"Can't tell you, 'cause Steve'll take them and ruin the rest of the mission." Winter just nodded solemnly while Steve began to think about where the hell the pens could be. Pepper was ready to pull her hair out and Harley and Peter were both convinced it was the other one who'd done it. The tower was on the brink of prank warfare, and he had a feeling that was exactly what his troll of a daughter was counting on.

From the corner of his eye he saw Natalia slip out of the room. It made another warm, cozy feeling settle in his chest. She'd been there as a chaperone after all. He had no doubt that she'd been instructed to monitor his behavior just as much as she was watching Winter's. They'd both proved themselves and now she was showing she trusted them.

It was a wonderful feeling, being trusted by the Black Widow.

"Hey, so Pegs said ya were cleared ta start handlin' weapons."

" _Da_. Mostly they have given me old sniper rifles so far." From the look on his face, Winter found that fact deeply unsatisfactory. Steve didn't blame him, not with the advanced weaponry the other Defenders were carting around.

"Pegs said that too. Thought it was kinda unfair, and so did Tony. My Tony, I mean. I know Shellhead is still kinda..."

"He does not like me. I don't blame him for that, and he... he does not have to let me live here, but he does. He pays for my food and for my doctors, and when he sees me in the hallway he only averts his eyes instead of cursing or lashing out at me. I do not want to push him further."

"... you're a good man, Winter." STAR seemed to agree, because she landed back on the man's shoulder and pressed her face to his cheek in her version of a kiss. Winter himself only scoffed; Steve couldn't tell if he was pleased or annoyed by the label. "Anyway, Tony said you oughta be able ta have some fun while you're waitin' for clearance to save the world." Actually, Tony had been a lot less nice about it. His tone had been more 'keep the assassin entertained so he doesn't kill anyone', but Steve figured it all was the same in the end. "So he made some stuff for ya. Natalia and Peggy said ya could play with it long as me'n STAR are in the range with ya."

Winter was already striding for the door in a rolling gait Steve had to admit was definitely a murder strut. STAR was enthusing about the 'toys' Tony had made with him in mind. It was nice to see the guy so eager. If he were being honest, he'd sort of expected a blank-faced man with zero personality. That had been wrong of him, and he was glad for the chance to get to know this new version of his friend and brother.

~.~.~

### Who Is Maverick?

For all that I had to get there from a private elevator shared with only my photographer and a glowering member of the security team, the apartment I eventually entered was surprisingly normal. I say apartment, but of course the mysterious Maverick lives just shy of the very top of Stark Tower and occupies an entire floor. The living room was large and spacious, with a partially open plan that lets it look into the kitchen. I never got to that other room to see the full thing, but I could see that their refrigerator was covered with papers. One image in particular stood out, a picture of Iron Man in a bright pink tutu that was obviously drawn by a child, while another paper had an 'A+' clearly visible on one corner.

Because of their relationship - the one they've never officially acknowledged but haven't done much to hide either - Tony Stark was also present during my interview with the elusive hero. In fact, he was alone in the living room when I arrived, sprawled on one couch with his trademark sunglasses nowhere in sight. He was dressed more comfortably than I've ever seen him, including bare feet and a bit of scruff surrounding his usually immaculate beard.

"Steve decided he didn't like what he was wearing," Tony informed me, a broad grin on his face. "He's going to be so mad at himself for not being here when you came in. He'll be pissed at me if I don't offer you something to drink." It was the first time I heard Maverick's name, and he'd dropped it in as casually as he might mention the weather.

When I stopped staring at him and finally closed my mouth, I had the presence of mind to say I didn't need anything. I ended up with a bottle of water anyway. "So Steve knows I tried, " Tony said with a shrug.

Making small talk with Tony Stark was one of the more surreal experiences of my life. Having watched him in the news for most of my life, I admit I expected him to be... well. Vintage 90's Tony Stark was my expectation, and he was a very different person back then. I have to tell you I'm a much bigger fan of this new version. Not only because he fixed my phone and got the screen to stop flickering - he seemed a little offended that it was a brand other than a StarkPhone, but that didn't stop him from making grabby hands and taking care of the problem quickly when I passed it over.

Maverick - who I now knew was 'Steve' - came in shortly after. I don't know what I was expecting when it came to him, but I almost had a heart-attack when we came face-to-face. I was absolutely sure Steve Rogers had entered the room, somehow shrunk down into a pocket sized version. Maverick has always looked smaller than the other heroes on the field, but he only just comes up to my shoulder in person.

And again - a dead ringer for Captain America.

I was so startled that I dropped my open water bottle, and I'm sure my mouth was hanging open and making me look like a complete moron. Tony began cackling - there's no other word for it - while Steve stared back at me with wide blue eyes. A moment later he sprang into action with Tony still laughing and me still gaping. He ran to the kitchen and came back with a washcloth, and I'm ashamed to say the water bottle was still on the floor, liquid still pouring out of it. Steve was the one who finally righted it and even put the cap back on before mopping up my mess. I was so embarrassed I wanted to floor to open up and swallow me, but thankfully the two men were so busy teasing each other that they didn't seem to notice.

"Still refusing to use paper towels, _amoretto_? He's declared war on our wasteful ways," Tony added to me with a wink.

"I ain't killing trees just because it's easier," Steve argued back. He was still at my feet cleaning up, so I could see the way the back of his neck went pink. I have to tell you that Maverick is in possession of a thick, wonderful Brooklyn accent. It was enough to make me swoon, especially with the way he was kneeling in front of me. Tony was watching me like he knew what I was thinking, and it was my turn to blush when he winked again.

They bickered about cleaning supplies while Steve finished cleaning up and I tried to blend in with the sofa I was sitting on. Steve seems to have a particular hatred of Swiffers, so I wisely kept my appreciation of them to myself. I have a feeling I would have been in for quite a lecture if I hadn't, and there were too many questions that needed to be asked first. Maybe it took me a little while to get my courage back since they are a fairly intimidating pair, but I got there eventually.

When I asked if he was Steve Rogers, the two of them shared a look that I honestly couldn't interpret. "I... am. Kinda." Steve finally told me. "But not the one you're thinking of. There was some kind of--"

"It's a magic thing," Tony interrupted quickly, then tugged Steve over to join him on his sofa. "A bullshit magic thing that I am very grateful for. So he's Steve, but not Steve Grant."

"My middle name is Brian," Steve offered with a smile while snuggling up to Tony. They're a good looking couple, I have to admit. He and Ms. Potts always made a splash, but somehow the two of them just look more... right. I'll let you judge that for yourselves, of course. I probably creeped them out with how much I was staring, but you can come to your decision using the pictures provided, including a couple candids available exclusively on our website.

I wish I could explain to you exactly how a completely different, pocket-sized Steve Rogers came to be sitting in the living room across from me, but I can't. Tony tried to explain it in more detail to me, but it only made my head hurt. What I DO understand is that there are multiple universes (who knew?) and one of them gave us Steve Brian... who was also Captain America where he's from. As soon as I mentioned that, he blushed again and looked down at the floor.

"I'm not anymore and that's that. I like being Maverick - colors are more up my alley." Tony cooed at him for the answer, then tried to kiss him. Steve immediately planted a hand on his face and pushed him away. "Not in front of the papes!" he whispered, probably hoping I wouldn't hear. Tony pouted but settled quickly, one arm still wrapped around Steve.

And honestly, Tony didn't talk much for the rest of the interview. He seemed happy to just be there, always touching Steve in some small way. They looked at each other like there was no one else in the room sometimes, and it felt unbearably private and intimate. The two of them are absolutely a couple, and I think those few news outlets still denying and demonizing said relationship might want to accept it and move on. Sitting there, watching them, it felt like one of the immutable laws of the universe: the sun rises in the east, the moon orbits the earth, and Tony Stark and Steve Brian Rogers are in love.

I came because I was fascinated with Maverick, one of the most reclusive heroes apart from Rescue. By this time in the interview, however, Steve Brian was far more interesting.

"I mean, I probably shouldn't tell you too much about where I come from," he told me when I started asking, looking sheepish. "Couple of people have said I could break the universe if I do. They were probably only teasing, but I don't wanna take the chance."

He did tell me a little bit about his team, though I noticed that he was careful only to talk about heroes who have an equivalent in our world. Steve is a man who takes his responsibilities seriously and he was adorably earnest in his quest to keep from 'breaking the universe'. They aren't called 'The Avengers' there; his team took the name 'The Defenders', though he says this decision wasn't his. There is an Iron Man on that team, along with a Black Widow, Hulk, and Thor. "There are others, but I don't want to accidentally out anybody, you understand."

Again, imagine the most amazing Brooklyn accent saying those words.

When it came to his team during WWII, he was far more willing to give me more information. "My best buddy Arnie was on the team, of course. I met Bucky Barnes-" here he stopped and had to take a second. I imagine that Bucky Barnes from that world didn't fare much better than our own. I didn't press. "Met him when I went to basic, and he got the serum right along with me. We teamed up pretty much right away, then brought in Arnie and the others later. So besides those two mooks, we had Edwin Jarvis, James Howlett, and Matthew Carter. He was Peggy Carter's grandad," he added with a grin. "So I guess I can admit that Pegs is one of the Defenders too."

Like the Howling Commandos here, his team The Imps was responsible for dealing with the Hydra threat. "We also looked for any concentration camps we could and liberated 'em." He went really quiet after that, his eyes haunted even after Tony pressed a kiss to his temple. "I saw things in there... I don't like to talk about it much, but I guess it's why I can't stand for that kind of hate. Even just a sliver of it is too much, and it ain't what I fought for. Maybe I did the fighting in a different America, but still."

Maverick's social media presence has been a delight for liberal political activists everywhere. He's been especially vocal when it comes to the immigration debate and is quick to call out intolerance on the part of politicians whenever he sees it. "His twitter has more followers than Iron Man's," Tony reported proudly when I mentioned all this. Steve just blushed again.

Unfortunately, we didn't have all day to sit and chat. Steve and Tony have taken in several teens and a few younger children, and they had plans with 'the kids' later. I've been invited back another time, and I look forward to the chance to get to really prepare for an interview knowing who Maverick is. Before I left, I couldn't help but bring up one last thing.

"It rips me up inside, what he did," Steve told me about the Captain America of our world. "I love Tony more than anything, and to have anyone hurt him is... but it wasn't just anyone. Steve Grant was part of Tony's team, someone he trusted. Someone that looked like me. I didn't... after I found out I didn't want to be Captain America anymore, to be honest with you. That's another reason I like being Maverick better."

When I asked about rumors of the Rogue's return, Steve sighed heavily. "We voted on it, all of us new Avengers. I know Rhodey - uh, Colonel Rhodes - put out a press release and all that. So that's the official position - they'll be allowed to work their way back onto the team once the legal mess gets sorted. It's one I stand behind, 'cause that's what the vote was." I got the feeling that he wasn't necessarily pleased with that decision, but he refused to even come close to actually saying that. His continued comment was 'The New Avengers voted on it'.

While it's nice to see such a unified front, I have to say... I'm still unconvinced about this particular vote. I don't know that the Rogue Avengers should be allowed to come back. Maybe once the legal kerfuffle settles down and they're back on American soil they'll sit down for an interview with me to try and change my mind.

This interview ended with a hug from Steve and a handshake from Tony. They both said they would try to schedule another sit-down soon, one where we wouldn't have to spend the first half an hour getting to know each other. Look forward to that, and don't forget to check out our website! There will be an extended list of some of Maverick's likes and dislikes - from this world and his own! - along with quite a few photos that didn't make it into this spread.

~.~.~

"I don't know why we gotta be here."

"Team solidarity."

"It's bullshit."

"Harley Keener, watch your mouth!"

" _Fiiiine_. If I gotta."

"Ya gotta."

"Peter doesn't have to be here."

"Peter's got that project for school he's workin' on."

"Pffft. More like he and Ned are building Lego stuff. He just doesn't wanna be here because this is--"

"If ya say what I think you're gonna say, you'll be grounded for a week. The plane's about ta land. Ya don't wanna be here'n neither do I. There's a few-a us that'd rather be pretty much anywhere else. But ya listen here," Steve didn't have to bend down to reach Harley's level, but he did lean forward and locked eyes with the teen. It was effective in that at least Harley stopped scowling and had a more serious look on his face. "This was an Avengers decision. We all got together'n voted. The three-a ya voted too, and when ya participated in that vote--"

"We were agreeing to be bound by the decision. I know, you said. But--"

"Harley? I understand. Believe me when I say I do. But ya gotta understand somethin'." Steve's face had gone all soft and compassionate, and all he wanted to do was wrap his lover up in a tight hug and hide in him until this was over. "We're a team, right? All-a us. Your Uncle Rhodey and Carol decided we were all gonna get some input on this - they were trustin' us when they did that. Most of us decided ta put our personal feelin's aside and bring the Rogue Avengers back home. They ain't joinin' the team ta be part-a it the way we are, right? They ain't earned that yet. Right now we're just showin' a united front ta bring them home. That's what bein' a team is about sometimes. And if nothin' else, do ya think there's any way Tony's walkin' off this tarmac?"

"No." Harley sounded resigned but looked determined, and he realized that he was in for a long, long day of being mother henned. He didn't mind very much. "No he won't."

"So given that... as much as ya don't wanna be here ta see them assholes come home, is there really anywhere else ya wanna be?"

"I guess not. This is still--"

"You're still grounded if'n ya say that again. I'll talk ta your ma about it, ya see if I don't. Shouldn't be usin' such language durin' official Avengers business."

That was a bit rich coming from the guy who'd just called their 'special guests' assholes, but Tony figured he'd let it slide. He was too busy feeling warm and loved to start scolding anyone. Harley nodded once to Steve, then sidled over his way until their arms were brushing against each other. Tony was dismayed to realize the kid was now almost as tall as he was - the teen was growing like a weed and he wanted it to stop now.

"I'm okay," he lied when he felt fingers tangle in his jacket sleeve. "You're all here, and we only have to get through today. They aren't allowed near the tower and only in a small section of the compound. Once today is over we won't have to see them again until they prove to Carol they're ready to work as part of our team."

Harley smiled with teeth, and the kid could be fucking scary when he put his mind to it. "Good. There's no way she'll let 'em off easy."

"Carol is pretty tough!" Kamala interrupted as she bounded over. Because she lived to annoy Harley, she immediately jumped on him and wrapped her arms around him. "She'll set the rest of the Avengers straight in no time!" The other teen present was trying to peel the limpet off of him, but Kamala was stubborn as a barnacle. "Remember what she did to the Punisher?"

All of the men in hearing distance shuddered in concert. Harley even managed to shift enough to put a protective hand over his crotch. It had been a low, dirty blow but Frank had definitely started it. And after that he'd been a lot more willing to listen to her directions. He'd even stopped trying to kill the bad guys... at least when he was on missions with them. Every once in a while word would reach Carol of a 'mysterious' death that had hallmarks of the Punisher. Carol would then glare at Frank and Frank would glare back and eventually they'd both mutter and turn away. For a while after that, the Punisher would be back on his leash.

Matt thought the whole thing was hilarious but still wouldn't let the Avengers set foot in Hell's Kitchen.

"They better not try to come to the tower," Harley muttered before shoving at Kamala again. "And will you get _off_?"

"Nope! You love me," she teased while making a kissy face at him. "We have a connection."

"Did you have to tell everyone about that?"

"Yes. You were an adorable little bucket of sass and manipulation. Everyone needs to know that."

"Jerk."

Maybe they would have said more, kept teasing and playing, but the sound of an approaching aircraft cut their fun short. And he _had_ been having fun. The Rogue Avengers were on their way - _Rogers_ and _Wanda_ were almost upon him - and he'd been having fun. Sure he was anxious, but he wasn't crippled by the feeling. The pit of fear that usually yawned open inside of him at the prospect of facing the Rogues was absent.

A huge reason for that had shifted to stand in front of him, Tiny But Fierce like so many Avengers and Defenders were. Steve was resolute in his mission to keep any of them from so much as looking at him funny. He had a feeling there would be broken bones if any of them actually tried to approach him.

Harley was right beside him too, a moral support who would fling himself into any altercation that started. The kid had a heart of gold, the courage of a lion, and all the impulse control of a cranky toddler. Tony loved him dearly.

Rhodey and Carol were the ones standing nearest to the point of landing, both standing with their arms across their chest. His sourbear's jaw had developed a tic early that morning, it was set so tight, but he was there. He was there even though he'd voted 'no', ready to do what had to be done. The rest of the New Avengers were arrayed behind them, not a single one looking pleased to be there.

'A 'yes' doesn't mean I have to like it,', Hope had told him with an elegant shrug. Vision had quoted statistics, then fled the room when Tony pointed out Wanda would be there in the flesh, not as a cold, hard number. The two Skrull members had been free of emotional entanglements, but Tokra had sworn to rip out the spines of anyone who made Tony uncomfortable. It was... kind of sweet even if it was simultaneously terrifying.

Doctor Strange was standing alone, cloak flared behind him despite the lack of wind. The rigidness was born from the cloak's displeasure, he knew. Neither the Sorcerer Supreme nor his sentient clothing had been amused to learn about Wanda and her various antics. Strange planned to whisk her off right away, to a room where he could test her control and power safely.

Loki - 'his' Loki, even if he grimaced to admit it - would be watching that test as well. Thor's brother would only interfere if absolutely necessary, since the Rogue's didn't know he was (kind of) a good guy now. Thor himself had been impossible to drag away from New Asgard, but had insisted that Tony bring Steve and the kids by soon to talk over the 'big meeting' and any impact it could have on New Asgard's treaties. He was a surprisingly good king... and Loki was a surprisingly good ally.

They had a lot of good allies these days. Their roster had been growing steadily, and with Steve's input Rhodey and Carol had begun to recruit more members that were an auxiliary of the Avengers. The Defenders down in Hell's Kitchen were a great rotating addition, as were some of the mutants that called themselves the X-Men. And honestly, as much of a pain in the ass as Magneto could be, he had also been willing to step in in the clutch. Tony wouldn't want him ever appearing on the actual roster, but it was nice to have someone who would totally come in during a world-threatening event.

Rogers and his team were no longer _necessary_ , not the way Tony'd always believed they would be. If the Rogues had refused to sign the Accords or accept their benched status... well. It wouldn't have really been any skin off the Avengers’ noses. All it would have meant was an active hunt for the Rogue's mobile base to bring them in far less peaceably. This way was for the best PR-wise, but it wasn't their only choice. Hell, Rhodey had voted it down, as had (he suspected) Steve, Harley, Pepper and Matt. The democratic approach meant they had to suck it up anyway, but it gave him that warm, tingly feeling to know they'd voted a resounding 'no' mostly for his sake.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when the aircraft finally touched down. A growing unease began to overtake him as he watched the Rogues get closer and closer to invading his life all over again. It was easy to know that Rogers and his team wouldn't be allowed anywhere near him, but harder to feel like it was true in his heart and his gut. Harley moved to stand even closer so their sides were pressed together, and Kamala's arms were suddenly long enough to wrap around the both of them. Steve was still in front of him, and he noticed that several other Avengers had shifted slightly so they were between him and any threat the Rogues may present.

Fuck was it nice to have a real team.

Carol was the first to lower her arms, shoulders rolling back as she prepared herself for the meeting. Not that it was their first - she'd been the point of contact for all the meetings involving the Rogue's and the possibility of them coming back to the Avengers. There was still tension in her frame, and Rhodey was going to break his back again if he didn't loosen up and stand down at least a little.

Rogers was the first off the plane, and it was still so fucking hard to look at him. There was not a hint of remorse or hesitation on that All American face. The bastard was all smiles and ease, like this was always going to happen. Like he _belonged_ with them, and fuck maybe it hadn't been a good idea to be here after all.

"I can have you outta here in like, under a minute," Harley said quietly. "And if I think you're going into a panic attack, I _will_. You just let me know, okay Mechanic?"

"Okay, I am the adult here, remember? So--",/p>

"So nothing. You're like, my father figure and sh... stuff. I'll take care of you if I wanna."

"That was... that was really sweet. You're both gross though and should remove yourselves from my person." Thank fuck they both knew him well enough not to obey the order. As he watched Rogers swagger forward, offering his hand to Rhodey to shake, he was torn between fear and fury. The mixture was causing panic instead, which was _not_ what he needed. Not when Wanda could sense it, sniff it out like a bloodhound; as she stepped off the aircraft she looked unerringly his way and gave a sharp, vicious smile.

"I'm gonna kick her--"

"Harley Keener!"

"Teeth in! I was gonna say teeth in! Jesus fuck." Steve didn't have time to yell at Harley for emulating the way he spoke, so the tiny terror just shot a glare over his shoulder. As soon as he had, Tiny Adorable Steve had braced himself again, an immovable force set in front of them as Natasha headed their way. Not that she got far - Jessica stepped into her path suddenly enough that the assassin hit her and bounced off. Jess just sighed and looked off into the distance, pretending she didn't give a fuck about what was going on.

Hope already had Scott by the ear and was dragging him off. She was scolding him, voice a hissing whisper. He looked terrified and wasn't even trying to fight her, which was a very small point in his favor. He'd earned a lot more when he'd sent the Ant Man suit to the Avengers Compound almost immediately after taking shelter in Wakanda. Scott had been the only Rogue not to keep on with the whole vigilante justice thing. Tony kind of hoped he turned out not to be a shitty person after all.

Wanda was less than happy when Strange got her attention and beckoned to the building. "Why should I?" she demanded while taking a step back. "Is this one of Stark's ideas? We were promised he was no longer in charge--" Tony couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter at the idea that he had _ever_ been in charge of the Avengers, which drew her attention back to him. Hatred burned in her eyes, and he could see red beginning to gather around her fingers.

Fear immediately swamped him, vision tunneling in on the Witch as sweat gathered at his temples. He fumbled for the amulet the Other Strange had given him, trying to take some comfort from it. It was hard though - the thing had never been tested against this Wanda, and she was so fucking strong--

"Young lady," Strange snapped, his cloak rearing behind him like an angry cat. "If you do not rein yourself in and come with me, I will be forced to _make_ you do so."

"You can't make her do anything," Rogers butted in, jaw set in anger again. He was always jumping to her defense, even after Ultron. Even after _Bruce_. Even after she did everything she could to intimidate and terrify him every time he ventured to the compound. He could understand the way Rogers had picked Bucky over him even if it stung. Having Rogers pick _Wanda_ every fucking time was--

"Pops, I'm gonna need you to breathe," Harley urged in his ear, cutting through some of the fear and hurt swirling inside of him. "If you can't do that I'm getting you out of here."

"I'm breathing," he defended, still unable to look away from the squabbling happening in front of him. Rogers was positioned in front of Wanda like she needed his protection, while Clint was standing nearby with his bow already drawn. At least Sam didn't look eager to join the fight, and Natasha was still trying to get Jess to look at her long enough to start a stare-down. "I am breathing very well, thanks."

"No, you're breathing crazy. Come on pops - in and out, nice and slow. Steve--"

He was so busy watching the drama unfold that Steve's hands framing his face took him by complete surprise. "Hey, sweetheart. Look at me." The gentle urging caught his attention and allowed him to finally rip his gaze away from where Strange was setting up a containment field around himself and Wanda while Carol was glowing and had stepped up in front of Steve. "I know ya wanted ta be here, and I'm so proud-a ya for it, but I think mebbe--"

"Stop threatening my team!"

"It isn't _your team_ Cap. Not anymore."

"So I'm just supposed to--"

"Yeah. Yeah you are. This is what you agreed to."

"Under duress!"

"Oh come on, that is such a load of bullshit."

"I've got this, Rhodes. Captain, stand down or I will put you down."

"More threats?"

"A promise. It'll also be a strike on your record."

"Sweetheart?"

"Pops?"

"Get me..." his voice sounded rusty and not his own. He licked his lips and swallowed a few times, staring into bright, concerned blue eyes. "Get me out of here."

"Done. Harley?"

"On it da." Without being asked, Kamala let them go and stepped away, bouncing over toward Jess. That was a pairing he'd never understand, but the hard-ass detective gave the girl a fond smile before going back to completely ignoring Natasha. Meanwhile, Harley's armor was emerging and wrapping around the teen; Tony knew he could call forth his own, but he'd rather let his kid take care of him. "Come on. I'll get you home and we'll let Aunt Pep say 'I told you so' and then we'll go down to the workshop and blow some stuff up. Or we could watch a movie with Dum and U. But first you gotta stop breathing crazy so I can take you up into the air without you passing out."

"You're a good kid," he told Harley softly, catching just a glimpse of the kid's blush before it disappeared behind Iron Kid's mask. Knowing the teen was serious, he made a conscious effort to slow his breathing; as he did, Steve gave him an encouraging kiss to the cheek.

"There ya go. That's better already. I'll meet ya at home soon, okay? Gotta be here ta back Rhodey a bit longer'n then I'll come runnin'. Take care-a your pops now."

"Yeah yeah. See you soon."

Harley's arms adjusted around him in a tight but comforting hold. They'd flown together like this only once before, but he knew the kid had him. If all else failed, his girl FRIDAY would take care of them both. Just before Harley took off, Rogers finally seemed to notice them.

"Tony! Did you do this? I apologized for the misunderstanding dammit! You have no right to do this to us!" Face hard, Steve turned around and began a quick march toward Rogers, and fuck he hoped this wouldn't turn into a brawl. Then Harley was lifting off, leaving the whole mess behind them. Even as they flew away though, he could still hear Rogers shouting after them.

"You can't just run away from this! Get back here! Tony!"


End file.
